


Error

by Laurent_Goldsmith



Category: VIXX
Genre: Electricidad, M/M, Robots, Vixx - Freeform, androide, cyborg, error
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurent_Goldsmith/pseuds/Laurent_Goldsmith
Summary: Han pasado ya muchos años desde que los robots tomaron el control de todo, ahora intentan erradicar a lo poco que queda de la raza humana.Wonsik es un explorador, pertenecientes a uno de los pocos grupos de sobrevivientes humanos. Y en una de sus misiones se topa con un descubrimiento bastante interesante¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un robot y un cyborg? La respuesta es sencilla: su corazón.
Relationships: Kenbin, wontaek - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Apenas logré pasar por la ventana rota instantes antes de que la luz pasara por allí y siguiera de largo. 

—Robots estúpidos —susurré mientras me internaba entre las sombras de aquel destruido edificio.

Desde que los robot y los androides habían tomado el control del planeta, la vida se había vuelto bastante difícil.

Pero con aquella memoria que había conseguido podría ayudarnos bastante, en mi grupo de supervivientes habías varios “hackers” que podrían utilizar la información que contenía para poder ocultarnos de ellos con mayor facilidad.

Claro, eso si lograba llevarles la información, y los robots que me perseguían estaban más que dispuestos a matarme para recuperar lo que había robado. Y aquellas peligrosas armas andantes seguían rondando cerca, muy cerca.

Intenté adentrarme más entre las sombras pero con mi escasa vista terminé cayendo encima de un montón de escombros… o al menos yo pensé que lo eran, hasta que mi vista se enfocó un poco más, había caído justo encima de un androide y con el movimiento al parecer lo había encendido pues en ese momento abría los ojos y los clavaba en mí.

—¡Maldición! —intenté hacerme hacia atrás pero mi ropa terminó enredada con el metal roto en el pecho del otro.

Al final terminé sentado contra un montón de escombros con el androide castaño sobre mis piernas, aún mantenía sus ojos sobre los míos aunque a diferencia de la expresión fría de los otros, éste parecía más bien inocente, como si no supiera bien qué ocurría. “Vaya buen trabajo hicieron contigo.” Pensé, pero lo más curioso era que aquella máquina de bella apariencia no había dado la alarma ni intentaba atacarme, solamente estaba allí mirándome.

Lentamente comenzó a mover su mano, acercándola a mi rostro. Antes de poder evitarlo tocó mi piel, pero para ese momento sentí un toque de electricidad gracias al contacto. No eran tan fuerte como para ser doloroso pero si molesto.

—¡Quita! —aleje su brazo de un manotazo o al menos lo intenté porque el cyborg era bastante fuerte. 

Seguramente al día siguiente tendría un moretón en ese brazo, pero al menos había alejado la mano y la electricidad que portaba. El androide giró la cabeza, como si analizara lo que le había dicho pero su expresión inocente no cambió en lo más mínimo.

Iba a quitármelo de encima y salir de allí de inmediato, pero justo cuando lo tomé por los hombros pude escuchar una puerta abriéndose y parte del almacén abandonado se iluminó. Afortunadamente yo estaba oculto por otros escombros, gracias a los cuales podía permanecer entre las sombras mientras escuchaba a los robots perseguidores entrar al lugar.

Solté una maldición mientras me arrellanaba de nuevo entre los deshechos, ocultándome lo mejor que podía. Pero entonces el maldito robot sobre mis piernas volvió a tocarme, esta vez en le cuello y la pequeña descarga eléctrica me hizo estremecer.

El movimiento ocasionó algo de ruido y las luces de los otros pasaron por encima de mi cabeza.

Me tapé la boca con la mano izquierda mientras utilizaba la derecha para intentar inútilmente alejar la extremidad del bello androide castaño, pero con su fuerza y mi limitación de movimientos era imposible.

La otra mano robótica se coló de pronto debajo de mi playera ya rota, tuve que morder mi propia mano para evitar jadear, pues ambas manos seguían soltando descargas contra mi piel y conforme continuaban su camino descendente la sensación pasaba de ser molesta a ser algo más… intensa.

_ «¿Qué clase de programación te pusieron?» _ me pregunté viendo aquellos ojos oscuros que no se despegaban de los míos mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose de aquí para allá sobre mi piel… aunque pensándolo un poco estaba claro, sabía que cuando recién comenzaban a existir algunos humanos creaban androides para autosatisfacerse _ «Eso explica el que seas tan guapo…» _

Aquellos pensamientos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo a detener el cosquilleo que estaba alimentando cierta parte de mi anatomía que no debía despertarse en un momento como aquel, en el que cualquier ruido podría hacer que me descubrieran y me acribillaran en un solo instante.

Tenía que pensar en ese peligro, tenía que pensar que era sólo una maldita máquina la que me estaba tocando. Y una máquina defectuosa además, pues era probable que a pesar de que lo hicieron para dar placer, el cortocircuito que hacía que su piel diera toques había hecho que lo tiraran en aquel basurero.

_ «Pero qué desperdicio, si supieran lo bien que se siente eso… Maldición Wonsik, ¿ni siquiera en peligro de muerte puedes controlarte?»  _

Pero ¿cómo iba a controlarme en medio de aquellas excitantes descargas eléctricas cada vez más cercanas al centro de mi placer? ¿Y con aquellos ojos oscuros que no dejaban de estudiarme en medio de su expresión somnolienta?

Estaba completamente atrapado, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, aun mordiendo la parte carnosa de mi mano para contener los gemidos que pujaban por salir, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso por mi intensión de no moverme más allá de los pequeños espasmos que la electricidad creaba.

Al final mis perseguidores salieron del edificio y todo volvió a quedar en penumbra, por un momento me relajé sintiéndome por fin a salvo; pero no fue tan buena idea porque esa relajación concluyó el trabajo que el androide defectuoso había comenzado y pude dejar que el placer explotara acompañado por fin con un grave jadeo de mi parte.

Dejé un par de minutos mientras los robots malvados se alejaban y yo recuperaba el dominio de mí mismo, al hacerlo y luego de limpiarme un poco me quité de encima al robot castaño para levantarme pero antes de poder terminar de levantarme él me sujetó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué…? —hice varios intentos por liberarme pero de nuevo eran inútiles contra su fuerza —Maldición, debo irme antes de que esos asesinos mecánicos me encuentren —gruñí.

Pero el androide no tenía la menor intención de soltarme, con su otra mano sacó de detrás de él un papel arrugado que me tendió. Tuve que utilizar la mano libre para poder acercarme bastante el papel y poder leerlo, era un muy antiguo recorte de algún periódico que anunciaba la boda del famoso inventor JaeHwan con su prometido, al que solo mencionaban bajo el seudónimo de “Leo”. En la foto, a pesar del color borroso pude distinguir al androide castaño, aunque sin las rayas de su rostro. Se veía realmente alegre abrazado al científico.

—No eres un robot… ¿Eres un cyborg?

En lugar de contestarme él se levantó junto a mí, me soltó solo para arrebatarme la foto y volver a guardarla entre sus ropas. Me le quedé mirando algunos instantes mientras pensaba, “Así que aquel inventor había experimentado con pareja y cuando salio mal solo lo dejó aquí… Wonsik, has visto demasiadas novelas”.

Me dispuse a salir de aquel escondrijo por la misma ventana hasta que me di cuenta que el cyborg me seguía.

—Hey, vete… vete de aquí… —Me volvió a detener de la muñeca—. Anda, no tienes que venir conmigo… vete, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras.

Me empujó de pronto contra una de las paredes, colocando todo su cuerpo contra el mío; era más alto que yo así que quedé cubierto justo en el momento en que una de las luces pasaba sobre nosotros.

Apreté las manos contra el pecho desnudo de “Leo” a pesar de la electricidad que me pasaba, pero el rastreador siguió su camino como si no estuviéramos allí.

_ «Claro, solo distingue las partes mecánicas del cyborg, no me identificó detrás de él.» _ Me mantuve inmóvil hasta que la otra máquina se alejó, pero aún así el cyborg no se hizo a un lado, me tomó de los hombros y se mantuvo completamente pegado a mí.

—Ya , ya, está bien. Te llevaré conmigo, tal vez Hyuk pueda arreglarte… pero debemos irnos ya, antes de que regresen aquellas máquinas asesinas.

Solo entonces Leo se alejó, pero me tomó de la mano con cierta suavidad aunque sin dejar de darme toques y así sujetos salimos de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, la manera en la que aquella misión estaba terminando no era ninguna de las opciones que yo había planeado: La primera y mejor manera era que yo regresaría al refugio con la memoria y la información necesaria; la segunda no tan buena era que los robots asesinos me atrapaban antes de lograr llegar, de esa opción se desdoblaba en dos vertientes, o me mataban en cuanto me atraparan o lo hacían lento para intentar obtener alguna información de mí.

Pero no, ninguna de aquellas opciones se había vuelto realidad, en su lugar me acercaba a nuestro refugio con un bello cyborg castaño caminando detrás de mi, sujeto fuertemente a mi playera. No estábamos muy lejos y yo aún no sabía cómo diablos iba a explicar su presencia, aun así no podía dejarlo solo.

Me detuve de pronto al pensarlo, estaba llevando a una máquina a nuestro refugio, refugio que ocupamos justamente para ocultarnos de ella. ¿Y sí era mentira? ¿Y si él realmente quería conocer su ubicación para decírselo al resto?

Volteé a verlo con un suspiro frustrado, él sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin contestarme ni despegar su mirada de la mía.

—¿Por qué nunca hablas? —le pregunté con cierta molestia, solo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Al menos entiendes lo que te digo?

Esta vez asintió, bueno eso ya era un avance, sabiendo que podía entenderme intenté explicarme.

—De acuerdo, Leo, escucha entonces: eres un cyborg, eres una máquina como aquellas que intentaron matarme y que matarían a mis amigos si supieran donde se esconden. Siendo así ¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo?

Se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos, tampoco lo sabía. Toda la situación me arrancó un suspiro frustrado, me rasque la nuca mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución.

—Lo más sencillo sería solamente dejarte aquí y seguir mi camino… —había comenzado a susurrar para mí mismo.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras Leo se sujetó con excesiva fuerza a mi brazo, entre eso y la electricidad que transmitía mi primer impulso fue apartarlo, pero sus ojos suplicantes me detuvieron.

—Solo digo que sería lo más fácil, no que lo vaya a hacer así que tranquilizate, por favor.

Aparté su mano con suavidad hasta que me soltó, aunque no se alejó demasiado; sus grandes ojos seguían sin despegarse de los míos, incluso pude percatarme de los brillos azulados que iluminaban el iris.

_ «¡Claro, el problema son sus ojos! Sí se los cubro podremos llegar sin que los chicos corran mayor peligro _ .» Con esa idea en mente me quité la playera que de por sí ya estaba algo rota.

Leo despegó por fin sus ojos de los míos sólo para posarlos sobre mi pecho ahora desnudo, acercó su mano de nuevo, como había hecho cuando lo encontré, pero antes que de pudiera tocarme le puse mi playera de manera que cubriera toda su cabeza.

Su cuerpo se tensó, incluso sus manos se crisparon y creo que, de poder hacerlo, hubiera soltado un grito aterrado. Me sentí un poco mal por él, debería haberle avisado o algo pero actué en cuanto me llegó la idea, suelo ser así.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Lo siento pero es la única forma de llevarte.

Sus manos temblorosas se extendieron solo un poco hacia mí, pero parecía no saber qué hacer, una imagen de completa indefensión totalmente diferente a la de aquellas máquinas asesinas que no dudaban en matar a todo ser humano que se encontraban.

No fue hasta que tomé una de sus manos que se relajó un poco, aunque parecía que me agarraba con desesperación y la electricidad que ese contacto me transmitía era más intensa que en las ocasiones anteriores.

—No te asustes, no te dejaré, te prometí algo y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

Comencé a caminar entonces sin soltar su mano, volteando hacia todos lado para corroborar que nadie nos siguiera. Poco a poco Leo se fue calmando, disminuyeron sus temblores así como la electricidad que daba, aunque esta última no se detuvo por completo.

Avanzamos así lo poco que nos restaba de camino hasta llegar justo a los límites de lo que en su momento había sido una gran ciudad habitada por humanos. A las faldas de varias montañas y cerros, las laberínticas cuevas de estas eran escondites perfectos para los sobrevivientes.

Tuve que sujetar varias veces a Leo para que no fuera a tropezar y caer al vacío, él se aferraba a mí aunque en ningún momento intentó quitarse la tela que impedía su vista, ni siquiera cuando nos adentramos en la oscuridad de una de las cuevas hasta salir del otro lado.

Allí estaba nuestro pequeño oasis, acuartelado de manera natural por las montañas que lo rodeaban y oculto en lo alto por los árboles, era inaccesible a menos que supieras por qué cuevas entrar.

Una vez dentro me animé a quitarle la playera de la cabeza y volver a ponérmela, Leo se quedó inmóvil, solamente observándome hasta que un ruido nos hizo voltear a ambos: Huyk corría hacia nosotros para recibirme con su habitual energía.

—¡Hyung, regresaste! —exclamó emocionado, lanzándose a abrazarme.

—¿Qué acaso lo dudabas? —pregunté divertido.

—No, pero no esperaba que vinieras acompañado, mucho gusto… —se había volteado para saludar a Leo, pero en conforme se fue dando cuenta de los detalles su voz fue disminuyendo—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Leo solamente lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la mirada inocente que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro.

—Yo... ehm… lo encontré, él me salvó de los rastreadores… —me rasque la nuca, intentando pensar en alguna manera de justificarme.

—¡Estás loco! ¿A qué te refieres con que “lo encontraste”? Es un robot ¡Y tú lo has traído aquí! —Hyuk comenzaba a alterarse, intenté calmarlo pero me empujó con rudeza.

Iba a volver a hacerlo cuando Leo se interpuso, para mi sorpresa y la de Hyuk lo tomó del brazo antes de que alcanzara a tocarme; de inmediato mi amigo se alejó de su agarre, sabía bien que había sentido la electricidad que Leo podía transmitir.

Hyuk se quedó viéndolo entre sorprendido y alerta, quizá esperando que lo atacara, pero Leo solamente se mantuvo entre él y yo. Sujeté su hombro esperando que no se hiciera mayor alboroto que pudiera llamar la atención, él no se movió.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos. No es lo que parece Hyuk, él no es un robot, al menos no del todo… —él me miró sin terminar de creerme—, Ya te lo dije, él me salvó, no es como los otros, es un cyborg.

—¿Un cyborg? —por fin la incredulidad de Hyuk estaba dando paso a la curiosidad, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Así es. Leo ¿Podrías mostrarle la foto que me enseñaste a mí? —el susodicho no hizo ningún movimiento—, por favor. No la tocará, sólo quiero que la vea, Hyuk es mi amigo, por favor.

Por fin Leo se movió y sacó de nuevo el recorte de periódico, lo sujetó con una mano en cada esquina y lo levantó hasta la altura del rostro de Hyuk. Esperaba realmente que Hyuk no lo tocara, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el cyborg si lo hacía, parecía ser un objeto muy preciado para él.

Hyuk se acercó para poder leer las borrosas letras, aunque entendió lo que había dicho y no tocó el papel. Al terminar sus ojos viajaron varias veces de la foto al rostro de Leo, comparándolos supongo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Lee JaeHwan fue unos de los pioneros en cuanto a robótica se refiere, ¡Lo he estudiado varias veces en los libros! No sabía que tuviera una pareja. Además, JaeHwan murió hace ya varios años, justo al inicio del caos de los robots.

Leo guardó cuidadosamente el papel, se colocó a mi lado y volvió a sujetar mi playera, por primera vez me pareció ver algo de tristeza en su mirada inocente, como si a un niño se le hubiera quitado un dulce o su juguete favorito.

Al parecer también Hyuk se dio cuenta porque añadió.

—Huy, lo siento ¿Tema sensible?

—Eso parece, pero no puede hablar. De hecho, esperaba que pudieras revisarlo para ver si puedes ayudarlo.

Hyuk lo miró por algunos instantes, analizándolo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres entregarnos a los rastreadores? ¿No quieres aniquilarnos a todos?

Leo negó varias veces con la cabeza, logrando que Hyuk sonriera.

—Parece un cachorrito, —Leo frunció el ceño ante esa expresión.

—Que no puede hablar no significa que no pueda entenderte Hyuk. —Su única respuesta fue una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo revisaré, en realidad estoy bastante curioso con respecto a él. —Comenzamos a caminar hacia las viviendas, donde se encontraba el resto de supervivientes—. ¿Me contarás qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Esperemos hasta estar con N, también querrá que le explique y no quiero estar repitiendo la historia a cada rato.

—¡Uy, N! Te espera un buen sermón, cuando menos.

—Tranquilo, tengo la manera de defenderme, o en todo caso de desviar a la atención. —Rebusque en mi bolsillo hasta sacar la pequeña memoria que había robado de la central de los robots en la ciudad.

—¡La conseguiste! Eres el mejor. —Aplaudió emocionado, iba a abrazarme de nuevo pero al ver a Leo aún detrás de mí se contuvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me detuve justo antes de llegar a la zona “poblada” de nuestro refugio, aún nadie nos había visto pero no quería que se hiciera un mayor escándalo cuando vieran a Leo detrás de mí, si eso ocurría no podría explicarme antes de que comenzara.

—¿Sabes Hyuk? quizá lo mejor sea que los espere en la sala de reuniones, mientras vas por N, no quiero comenzar un alboroto.

El menor pareció pensarlo un poco antes de asentir y salir corriendo. Leo tiró un poco de mi camisa y al voltear me miró con ojos interrogantes.

—Tranquilo, nosotros iremos por otro lado, nos encontraremos con ellos un poco después, —pero Leo no se movió—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Como única respuesta Leo señaló por donde Hyuk había desaparecido. Tuve que pensarlo varios minutos intentando comprender lo que quería.

—¿Quieres… que él te arregle? —afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Ya, prometió que lo haría y así será, pero debo entregar esto primero y explicar tu presencia aquí. Ya viste cómo reaccionó Hyuk cuando te vio, los otros podrían hacerlo peor, debemos evitarlo explicando todo con cuidado.

Lo tomé de la mano para guiarlo, dando un rodeo. Las pequeñas casas donde vivíamos estaban hechas con la misma roca de las montañas justo en el medio del claro, de manera que teníamos mayores posibilidades de escape en caso de que nos encontraran. Por esa misma zona deshabitada fue que pude moverme junto con Leo hasta llegar a las habitaciones que utilizábamos para la logística y planificación.

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada me dejé caer, agotado, en uno de los asientos del lugar. Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado Leo observaba asombrado todo a su alrededor. Hasta cierto punto no lo culpaba, mientras por fuera todo parecía natural, aquí adentro teníamos toda la tecnología que habíamos logrado robar y que no nos exponía a ningún peligro, de manera que vivíamos cómodamente.

—¿Te sorprende? —Le pregunté.

Leo asintió, señaló una de las grandes computadoras que para ese momento estaba apagada, luego hizo lo mismo hacia una de las paredes de roca, indicando quizá la diferencia entre una y otra.

—Bueno, no podemos dejar que se vea desde fuera, aún con la protección de las montañas lo mejor es no correr riesgos.

Leo asintió con solemnidad antes de acercarse y acuclillarse frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis muslos; de nuevo me miró con aquellos enormes y lánguidos ojos oscuros, las palabras de Hyuk volvieron a mi mente entonces ,  _ «Es como un cachorro. _ » 

Estiré una mano para acariciar su cabello castaño, el cual evitaba que se me pasara la electricidad que su piel solía transmitir. Leo cerró los ojos y se inclinó contra mi mano, tal cual haría un pequeño cachorro.

Estaba tan concentrado en esta comparación que cuando sus manos pasaron de la ropa para acariciar suavemente mi abdomen casi brinqué, él se había ido incorporando hasta quedar casi sobre mí.

Temblé a causa tanto de la sorpresa como de la electricidad que me transmitía su contacto, a mi mente volvían los recuerdos de cuando lo había encontrado y lo que había ocurrido entonces.

—Es… espera un momento… Leo, —mi voz temblaba mientras intentaba empujarlo por los hombros, con los mismo resultados que en la ocasión anterior.

Me miró por algunos instantes, su mirada inocente como si no supiera lo que le estaba diciendo, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que su tacto me ocasionaba. Por fin cerró los ojos pero fue solo para destruir la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

Sus labios transmitían la misma energía que el resto de su cuerpo pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme ya a ella; así que no me costó nada responder al movimiento de sus labios, cosa que mi cuerpo hizo casi por decisión propia.

—Muy bien, qué es eso tan urgente de lo que Hyuk no puede darme detalles. —sonó de pronto la voz de HakYeon mientras entraba.

Tanto Leo como yo nos sorprendimos bastante, él de inmediato se levantó para colocarse detrás de mí mientras N lo observaba atónito.

—Hola N, yo bueno, necesitaba explicarte primero, antes de que los demás lo vieran.

Me costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras, necesitaba primero recuperarme de la impresión de ser besado por un cyborg y de la sorpresa por haber sido descubierto tan de pronto. Como buen líder N no explotó, no me hostigó con preguntas ni nada, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y esperó hasta que pude narrarle lo que había ocurrido.

Desde mi infiltración a la central de las máquinas para obtener la memoria con la información, mi escape algo atropellado y, por último, mi encuentro con Leo y cómo me había salvado de los rastreadores. Confiaba en N así que le conté todo, incluido el contacto que había tenido con Leo justo cuando lo encontré, en esa parte él sonrió burlonamente pero de nuevo no me interrumpió hasta que concluí mi relato.

—… y ya, lo traje aquí pues no quería quedarse sólo. Creo que estuvo dormido o apagado hasta que lo desperté, no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, te aseguro que no es como el resto N.

Guardé silencio por fin, mientras hablaba N se había sentado en otro de las sillas, Leo se mantenía detrás de mí, inmóvil. 

—¿Puedes asegurar que no planea revelar nuestra ubicación al resto de sus congéneres?

—Creo que, no los considera así. 

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí su movimiento así que volteé a ver a Leo, estaba negando con la cabeza con insistencia aunque no sabía si lo hacía para contestar la pregunta de N o para apoyar lo que yo acababa de decir.

—De acuerdo, —N se levantó para pararse cerca de Leo, acercó con cuidado su mano para tocar su rostro mientras el cyborg se mantenía inmóvil—. ¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas? ¿Me contestaras si las hago?

Leo asintió.

—Muy bien, dime entonces ¿Estuviste apagado todo este tiempo?

La única respuesta de Leo fue inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado con su mirada interrogante, no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Puedes decirme entonces qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El cyborg me señaló entonces, N se sobó el brazo con cierta frustración.

—Ah, esto es difícil. Quizá lo mejor sea esperar para ver si Hyuk puede hacerlo hablar. Mientras tanto, es tu culpa el haberlo traído aquí así que serás responsable por él. Además, por lo que me cuentas, parece que le agradas especialmente.

Me sonrojé un poco al pensar en el significado de sus palabras, afortunadamente Hyuk me salvó de contestar pues en ese momento entró cargado con varias prendas de ropa.

—Lo siento, no podía encontrarla, pero ya estoy aquí… —se quedó inmóvil al vernos en silencio y yo enrojecido—. ¿Qué ocurre? No habrás decidido correrlos ¿Verdad, N? Ese robot es inofensivo, solo ve su cara, y Ravi es nuestro mejor excursionista…

N comenzó a reír ante la perorata que había comenzado a soltar Hyuk.

—Hey, te he dicho varias veces que respires mientras hablas, —bromeó.

—¿No vas a desterrarlos?

—Hablas tan rápido como malinterpretas Hyuk, aún no he dicho nada al respecto. Solo dije que Ravi se hará cargo de él. Y que si algo malo pasa será por completo su responsabilidad.

A todo esto Leo se había acercado de nuevo a mí, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, gracias a mi playera no sentí la típica electricidad de su contacto pero sí el ligero apretón que me dio. Volteé a verlo mientras recordaba las palabras de Hakyeon: “Parece que le agradas especialmente”. 

De pronto Hyuk lo tomó por el brazo e intentó jalarlo sin mayor resultado que Leo volteara la vista hacia él; hizo dos intentos más que terminaron igual.

—Anda, ven conmigo, encontré ropa con la que podemos ocultar tus partes robóticas, de lo contrario no podremos ir hasta mi laboratorio, —dijo haciendo puchero.

No fue hasta que volteó a verme y yo asentí, que Leo siguió dócilmente a Hyuk hasta dónde había soltado las prendas de ropa y no sé qué más que traía.

—Es fuerte, —me comentó N mientras ambos veíamos a los otros dos peleando con la tela.

—Sí, lo es. Aún no sé qué otras características tenga pero al menos en cuanto a fuerza física está sobrado. —Observé mi brazo derecho, donde ya se estaba formando un pequeño moretón tal como me había temido.

—Eso podría ser tanto bueno como malo, si de verdad está de nuestra parte podría ayudarnos a enfrentarnos contra los robots, pero si no, será muy difícil vencerlo.

—No creo que tengamos que llegar a eso, parece tan… infantil, no sé cómo definirlo pero no aparenta ser malvado.

—De acuerdo, confío en tu buen juicio, estoy seguro que si lo creyeras un peligro no te hubieras arriesgado a traerlo, así que estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo Ravi, tenlo bien vigilado y no permitas que se salga de control.

Asentí mientras lo veía ponerse una gruesa sudadera color azul marino, era lo bastante holgada y junto al gorro que la acompañaba lograba ocultar la mayoría de metal que sobresalía de su cuerpo, Hyuk añadió también un par de anteojos de tinte amarillo para ocultar el brillo azul eléctrico de sus ojos.

—Bueno y, a todo esto ¿planeas darme la información?

—¡Cierto! Lo siento, entre todo lo demás me había olvidado. —Le entregué la pequeña memoria negra que había iniciado todo.

—Muy bien, iré a que los técnicos la revisen a profundidad, mientras pueden ir con Hyuk para ver qué es lo que logran descubrir; tenemos dos acertijos pendientes de esta misión.

Se acercaron de nuevo Hyuk y Leo, éste último parecía en efecto un humano más ahora que sus partes mecánicas se hallaban ocultas. Recordé la foto que me había mostrado y, si para ese entonces él ya era bastante guapo, el que lo convirtieran en cyborg no había minado aquellos atributos.

—Es hora de irnos, volveremos en cuanto sepamos algo más, —dijo entonces Hyuk, quien a cada momento parecía más entusiasmado.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, de por sí él era un friki de la tecnología, ahora al encontrarnos a un antiguo cyborg creado al parecer por uno de los mayores investigadores en cuando a tecnología se refiere, su curiosidad había sido llevada al límite.

—De acuerdo, mientras nosotros revisaremos esto, vengan cuando terminen para ver qué encontramos.

Luego de afirmar que lo haríamos me dirigí a la salida, de pronto un pequeño tirón en mi ropa me indicó que Leo se había vuelto a sujetar de mi playera. Sonreí de pronto ante la ternura de su gesto pero no dije nada, no quería avergonzarme más enfrente de N así que solo salí del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

En efecto, el camuflaje que Hyuk había armado resultó perfecto, nadie nos dedicó más de un vistazo mientras nos dirigíamos a paso rápido hasta el laboratorio del menor. En ningún momento Leo levantó la mirada o se soltó de mi playera, no fue hasta que llegamos al lugar y cerramos la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece? —indicó Hyuk orgulloso, abriendo los brazos para mostrar todo el lugar.

Estaba lleno de procesadores y servidores tanto antiguos como recientes que habíamos robado en varias de nuestras pesquisas, había varias mesas y escritorios con distintas máquinas y elementos robóticos; todo en un sistemático caos que solamente él podía entender. 

Leo dio una larga mirada alrededor antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Hyuk y asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

—Anda, puedes ver alrededor lo que gustes, la mayoría son proyectos en los que he estado trabajando, mientras Ravi y yo prepararemos todo.

Así tuve que ayudar a Hyuk a despejar dos de las mesas llenas de artilugios sinsentido para mí, Leo se dedicó a observar algunas de las cosas que había pero no tocó nada. A pesar de estar libres las mesas pesaban bastante y debíamos juntarlas para formar una especie de camilla.

—Espera, —le dije a Hyuk antes de voltear—, Leo, ¿podrías ayudarnos con esto?

En cuanto lo llamé él vino a nuestro lado, con demasiada facilidad juntó ambos escritorios y los colocó justo donde necesitábamos.

—¡Wow! Eres bastante fuerte.

Leo solamente agacho la cabeza, como si el comentario de Hyuk lo hubiera avergonzado, ¿era posible que un cyborg se cohibiera ante un cumplido? Aparentemente así era y eso causó mucha gracia en el menor.

—Así que además de guapo eres fuerte, eres increíble. —Volvió a probar.

Leo no dijo nada, mantuvo la cabeza agachada y sin levantar la vista fue a situarse detrás de mí, como si se escondiera de Hyuk usándome de escudo, incluso sentí sus dos puños sujetándose a mi playera de nuevo. Hyuk estalló en sonoras carcajadas ante su reacción.

—Ya, ya, déjalo en paz. Anda que debemos apresurarnos y volver con N.

—Lo siento, es que es tan divertido, —Hyuk no podía dejar de reír ni siquiera mientras hablaba—. Bueno ya, por favor quítate la ropa y recuéstate sobre las mesas ¿Sí?

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Leo por fin saliera de mi espalda, se quitó la sudadera con un rápido movimiento y me la tendió, hizo lo mismo con los lentes amarillos. Para cuando vi que ponía sus manos en su pantalón lo detuve.

—Eso no es necesario, sólo recuéstate y ya, —dije atropelladamente.

Leo asintió y me hice caso, tuve que ignorar la mirada entre curiosa y divertida que me dirigió Hyuk, ni siquiera yo mismo entendía el motivo de mi nerviosismo. Para evadirme me dediqué a doblar la sudadera y ponerla a un lado con los lentes encima, al volver Leo ya estaba acostado en el escritorio.

Aprovechando que Hyuk estaba demasiado concentrado acomodando no-sé-qué en la enorme computadora, observé con cuidado a Leo por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado. Claro que ya me había fijado en su cabello castaño y en su bello rostro pero ahora puse atención a su cuerpo.

Su piel era pálida y tersa, aunque carecía de esta sobre todo en la parte alta del pecho y el cuello así como en el brazo izquierdo y algunas partes del torso. En esas zonas se veían algunos elementos mecánicos, todo de un metal opaco y cables gruesos. 

Pasé la punta de los dedos por aquella zona de su pecho, a pesar de la electricidad pude sentir la tibieza tanto de su piel como del metal; muy diferente a la frialdad que siempre presentaban los robots, al menos las pocas veces que los había tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlos.

Subí mi caricia lentamente hasta su rostro, sus ojos me miraban atentamente pero se mantenía inmóvil ante mi estudio. Por un momento recordé el beso que me había dado, de pronto Hyuk se aclaró la garganta, logrando que retirara mi mano intempestivamente.

—Bueno, está listo para empezar, primero intentaré revisar si no es algún detalle físico.

Se acercó al otro lado del escritorio con una especie de lupa iluminada con la que revisaba las partes mecánicas expuestas, la imagen se transmitía a uno de los tantos monitores de la pared, observé aquella imagen sin entender del todo lo que veía, como ya dije para mí solo era metal y cables. Sabía de mecánica lo básico que sabe un humano actualmente, pero no era un cerebrito friki como Hyuk.

—Estos agujeros no fueron hechos de manera intencional, al menos no los de aquí abajo; mira, tiene la piel rasgada.

Me acerqué un poco más al monitor, en efecto la piel de esas zonas en su costado parecía rasgada en todo el contorno, contrario a la del cuello que solamente estaba doblada pulcramente sobre los metales del inicio.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —pregunté pensativo, de nuevo Leo solo negó con la cabeza, no lo recordaba.

—Pero pareciera que sólo fue la piel, no hay mayor daño en el resto de los componentes más allá de algunos roces. —Revisó así por varias minutos más—. No encuentro nada fuera de lugar… probemos con algo diferente, abre la boca.

Había revisado también los detalles de su cuello sin mejor resultados así que se inclinó sobre su rostro, pero Leo apenas le dedicó una mirada sin moverse.

—¿Puedes abrir la boca, por favor? —insistió—. Es inútil… tal vez no pueda abrir la boca y por eso no puede hablar.

—No, no es eso. —recordé cómo me había besado en la otra habitación, el movimiento de sus labios, en definitiva podía moverlos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. —Me acerqué más hasta que Leo me observó de manera atenta—. Pensé que querías que Hyuk te ayudara, para que lo haga debes hacer lo que te dice. Anda, por favor.

Solo hasta ese Momento Leo se dignó a girarse hacia Hyuk y abrir la boca lo más que pudo.

—Reitero que parece como si fuera tu cachorro, ahora temo que si meto mi dedo en su boca me va a morder.

—No puedo asegurar que no lo hará, así que mejor date prisa, —me burlé.

Con una fingida cara de susto Hyuk se apresuró a meter la pequeña lupa a su boca, la imagen no mostraba nada muy diferente a una boca normal, con su lengua y sus dientes bastante humanos más allá del color grisáceo que iban tomando conforma más adentro estaban. 

—Esos cables tensos de ahí parecen ejercer las funciones de cuerdas vocales, están en la misma posición que lo estarían éstas. No veo problema para que pueda hablar, no físicamente, —concluyó.

—¿Entonces?

—Puede que sea algún detalle con el sistema operativo, o que los controladores de esas cuerdas vocales no funcionen bien. Lo revisaré, aunque no vi alguna entrada, déjame buscar mejor.

Se inclinó para observar con mayor atención, iba a quitar el cabello de su cuello cuando retiró la mano de pronto.

—¡Ah! Olvidaba que da toques.

—Ten cuidado

—Ya, lo siento.

Estuvo buscando hasta que al parecer encontró  lo  que buscaba  en la parte de atrás de su oreja derecha.

—¿En serio una entrada USB? Eso es tan obsoleto… pero creo que tengo un cable de esos por aquí, esperen. —Se fue a buscar entre el sinfín de cosas que tenía regadas.

Solté una risita, Hyuk podía ser tan inteligente como el que más, pero su orden dejaba mucho que desear. Tuvo que pasar varios minutos buscando hasta que levantó victorioso un largo cable empolvado, tirando algunas cosas con las que estaba enredados sin importarle mucho.

Fue a conectarlo al computador pero justo cuando acercaba a Leo éste tomó con fuerza el brazo con el que sujetaba el cable recién encontrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —Nos miró alternadamente a Leo y a mí, pero yo no tenía la respuesta y Leo no podía darla.

—Tranquilo Leo, está bien, eso no va a hacerte daño… No va a hacerlo ¿verdad Hyuk?

—No, sólo es un transmisor de datos. Revisaré tu sistema operativo, eso es todo.

Pero Leo no parecía confiado, mantenía sus ojos en Hyuk así como su agarre sobre su brazo. Esperaba que no estuviera usando demasiada fuerza en ese agarre pero el menor parecía más sorprendido que adolorido. 

—Confía en nosotros, queremos ayudarte, —le pedí, colocando mi mano sobre la que detenía a Hyuk.

Hasta entonces Leo volteó a verme, soltó el brazo de Hyuk sólo para girar la mano con rapidez y atrapar la mía. Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré a tu lado, será muy rápido.

Leo asintió solo una vez, pareciendo aún indeciso antes de cerrar los ojos. En ningún momento soltó mi mano, ni siquiera cuando por fin Hyuk conectó aquel cable de entrada rectangular cerca de su nuca.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sonido de la estática llenó el lugar, todos los monitores de la estancia se encendieron de pronto, mostrando distintas imágenes ininteligibles. La misma luz que iluminaba el cuarto se hizo más intensa y a cada momento el sonido se volvía más intenso.

—¿Qué diablos? —Hyuk se movió a la computadora y comenzó a teclear diferentes comandos con rapidez, pero nada cambiaba.

Sorprendido me dediqué a mirar los distintos monitores, las imágenes más claras eran de nuestro primer encuentro, mi imagen parpadeaba en una pantalla y luego en otra; agradecía que Hyuk estuviera tan concentrado en lo que intentaba hacer pues era algo bochornoso que me viera así.

Lo interesante eran las imágenes no tan claras, borrosas siluetas de uno o dos hombres así como paisajes llenos de cables, equipos electrónicos y mecánicos. 

~Es inútil, no tiene remedio. El defecto no podrá repararse sin una nueva fuente de poder.~

Me pareció escuchar algunas voces, pero entre la estática y el ruido de los componentes de la computadora de Hyuk era imposible adivinarlo a ciencia cierta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunté por fin a Hyuk, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

—No tengo idea. Pareciera que su energía está fluyendo a la computadora sin filtro ni nada, no puedo controlarlo, —contestó sin dejar de teclear insistentemente.

Desvié mi atención a Leo por unos momentos, él seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque la firmeza de su agarre no había disminuido ni un ápice. Pero sí había algo diferente y es que su mano se sentía ahora bastante caliente, toqué su rostro para encontrarme no sólo con la típica electricidad que transmitía sino con un calor cada vez mayor. Si no fuera un cyborg hubiera temido que tuviera fiebre.

—Hyuk, oye se está calentando mucho.

—Lo sé, mi máquina está igual, pero no puedo detener el flujo de energía.

En efecto un olor a quemado comenzaba a llenar el lugar, pude ver que de algunos de los procesadores salían algunas volutas de humo. Hyuk soltó un par de maldición y se movió hacia otra de las máquinas para mover más botones pero nada mejoraba. Las luces y el sonido seguían incrementando hasta volverse insoportables.

Para cuando el foco explotó yo ya estaba más asustado que otra cosa, así que con cierta desesperación arranqué el cable del cuello de Leo. Logré así que todo quedara en silencio, éramos iluminados solamente por las pantallas que habías sobrevivido y que ahora tenían algunas imágenes congeladas en ellas.

—¡Leo! Leo ¿estás bien? —lo sacudí un poco, asustado pues no respondía.


	5. Chapter 5

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Leo por fin abriera los ojos, cuando lo hizo solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —pregunté aún preocupado.

Leo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre las mesas antes de asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

—Claro, preocúpate por el robot y no por mis pobres bebés que resultaron quemadas, —dramatizó Hyuk.

Me di cuenta entonces que Leo se había quedado inmóvil de nuevo, aunque ahora miraba fijamente detrás de mí. Al darme la vuelta vi la causa: en la imagen que se había quedado congelada en uno de los monitores pude reconocer a Lee JaeHwan a pesar de lo borroso de la misma. 

En la pantalla junto a esta había una foto mía bastante cerca, supuse que era de cuando me había ocultado utilizando su cuerpo. 

—Increíble, en efecto es él pero ¿Quién es el otro? —Hyuk se había colocado frente a la pantalla con la imagen de JaeHwan. 

—¿Otro? supongo que será Leo… 

—No es posible, si es él el que está bien esto esa silueta debe ser otra persona. —señaló la mancha borrosa que se veía detrás del afamado inventor, no podía distinguirse mucho pero claramente era la silueta de una persona.

La imagen se fue apagando poco a poco hasta desaparecer, todas lo hicieron y al final quedamos a oscuras en aquella habitación. En esa oscuridad los ojos de Leo brillaba con un llamativo azul eléctrico, toda su silueta parecía levemente iluminada. Me acerqué a él y levanté mi mano para tocar su rostro, pude ver las pequeñas chispas que el contacto generó.

Estaba tan ensimismado con todo esto que cuando la luz se encendió de pronto mis ojos sufrieron el cambio repentino, tuve que cerrarlos e incluso me agaché por la incómoda sensación, Leo se apresuró a tomarme por los hombros mientras Hyuk reía.

—Como sea, podemos decir que eso fue un fracaso.

—Lo noté, lo bueno es que ninguno salió herido, —Solo para rectificar volteé a ver a Leo, de nuevo él asintió—, así que ¿Tienes algún otro plan?

—Podría ser, necesitamos un dispersador que elimine la energía de por medio y nos deje solo con la información. 

—Bien, pues trae eso y probemos de nuevo.

—No tengo nada que pueda servirnos, necesitamos bajar a la ciudad para buscarlo.

Leo tiró de mi playera varias veces, parecía preocupado.

—No te preocupes, hemos hecho ese tipo de salidas muchas veces. Lo de hoy fue una ocasión especial pues entré a un lugar bastante peligroso.

Aún así no soltó la tela, así que le di un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—Como sea, primero debemos hablar con N así que no es nada decidido, —Hyuk lo rodeó para revisarlo con la vista—, ¿Estás seguro que ni la descarga ni la desconexión te afectaron?

Leo cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, solo duró unos minutos en esa posición antes de volver a abrirlos y fijarse en Hyuk. Asintió un par de veces.

—Bueno, entonces vamos con N a ver qué nos dice. Vuelve a disfrazarte.

Leo fue por la sudadera que había doblado y la trajo hasta mí. Le ayudé a ponérsela, notando en el proceso que su piel había vuelto a su tibieza normal, cosa que me alivió. Parecía volver a ser el mismo de antes, incluso volvió a sujetarse de mí como normalmente hacía.

—Sabes que no tienes que sujetarte a él ¿verdad? Puedes andar libre sin necesidad de parecer un elefante pequeño, —lo molestó Hyuk.

Como única respuesta Leo se pegó un poco más a mí sin soltarme.

—Déjalo en paz, —lo reñí antes de salir de la habitación seguido por los otros dos.

—Ah claro, defiende al robot y no a tu amigo de toda la vida.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque lo conocía muy bien y la sonrisa en su rostro me confirmaba que era una broma. En lugar de contestar y seguir la “pelea” me apresuré a caminar hasta las dependencias de logística. 

No quería llamar la atención sobre Leo, a pesar de su buen disfraz si alguien le ponía especial atención notaría las líneas negras en su rostro, eso sumado a su extraña personalidad podría llegar a alterar a la gente. Luego de todo lo que había pasado eran muy pocas las personas que confiarían en un robot, aunque no fuera por completo uno.

Sospecha que Hyuk y N habían confiado más por mí que por Leo en sí, no quería arriesgarme con el resto.

Afortunadamente llegamos sin mayor contratiempo hasta nuestro destino, toqué la puerta y no tardó en abrirnos N

—Al fin llegan, entren. —Nos guió dentro de la habitación, hasta donde estaban reunidos varios de los técnicos—. ¿Lograron descubrir algo de él?

—Nada que no supiéramos antes, Hyuk no pudo revisarlo bien.

—Bueno, aquí sí que pudimos encontrar algo interesante.

En la mesa del centro de la habitación estaba proyectado un mapa que tardé en reconocer, en la esquina izquierda podían adivinarse los relieves de nuestras montañas pero no había nada que indicara que las máquinas reconocían algo más en ellas. Se distinguía también la ciudad con varios puntos marcados y otras cosas fuera de ella, había incluso otras ciudades abandonadas a las que aún no habíamos llegado. Leo observaba también por el rabillo del ojo.

—Vaya, esto es muy útil, —susurré, reconocía la marca roja de la central a la que me había escabullido.

Había otras marcas iguales en lugares que ya conocíamos pero también en otros que no, lo cual nos era de mucha ayuda para evitarlos. Ahora teníamos mucha más información que ellos.

—Como pensábamos, también trae información de sus sistemas de localización, lo cual ayudará a los chicos con nuestras defensas. Ahora bien, hay otro punto que nos podría ser de utilidad.

N tocó dos veces uno de los puntos azules ubicados a las afueras de la ciudad más cercana, aparecieron entonces algunas fotografías del lugar que él envió hacia las pantallas de la pared con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Estudié con cuidado las cuatro fotografías que aparecieron, eran vistas panorámicas de lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado. Me acerqué más para estudiar con detenimiento una de ellas, en una de ellas se podía ver la ventana, en la ventana…

—¿Es comida?

—Eso parece, sí. 

Volteé de nuevo para ver a los otros, sólo entonces me di cuenta que no estaban mirando ni a mí ni a las pantallas; eran en total 6 los técnicos que teníamos (sin contar a Hyuk) y cada uno de ellos observaba atentamente a Leo. En cuanto me giré él se movió un poco hasta quedar detrás de mí, como si se estuviera escondiendo. El silencio se instauró por algunos instantes antes de ser destruído por N.

—Ya les había hablado del cyborg, no vengan ahora a hacerse los sorprendidos. El punto ahora es ¿Qué hacer con ese almacén?

—Es claro, ir por esa comida ¿no? La gente agradecerá tener algo más aparte de los vegetales de la zona, —dije con seguridad.

—El tema es que será peligroso y lo más probable es que se trate de una trampa.

—¿Una trampa?

—No fuimos nosotros los que lo marcamos en primer lugar, así que ellos saben de su existencia, ¿Por qué otra razón los robots mantendrían un lugar así?

De nuevo aquel silencio, aunque era cada uno pensaba en lo que aquello podría significar.

—Bueno, eso no cambia que debamos ir por esa comida, sólo cambia el cómo hacerlo. Si me lo permites N, iré de contrabando así como con la memoria. Podremos sacar la suficiente comida para alimentar a nuestra gente sin llamar su atención, —aseguré pues me parecía lo más obvio.

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desaprovecharla por miedo a unos cuantos robots asesinos… ok, dicho así era comprensible el miedo, pero la comida era un incentivo poderoso.

He de decir que la montaña nos proveía de muchas cosas, gracias a algunos ríos subterráneos teníamos no solo acceso a agua dulce sino también a la electricidad, pues no fue difícil colocar turbinas que nos dieran dicho elemento necesario en nuestra época. De igual manera la tierra fértil nos permitía cultivar varios alimentos, sobre todo vegetales y tubérculos, pero luego de comer lo mismo durante años uno puede llegar a cansarse.

—De acuerdo, bien. Supongo que siendo solo dos no nos podrán descubrir fácilmente, —comentó N de pronto.

—¿Dos?

—Claro, yo iré contigo para verificar lo que hay, cubrirte la espalda y verificar que no te comas la comida antes de traerla.

—¡Ey! No lo haría... mucho, —acepté sonriendo.

—Y que no traigas más amigos robots.

—Con uno tengo más que suficiente, —palmeé la mano de Leo que no me había soltado en ningún momento.

Hyuk y N rieron e incluso escuché algunas risitas provenientes de los otros chicos. Aún así parecía que Leo se sentía algo incómodo, como si no le gustara que otros le pusieran atención.

—Bueno ya, lo mejor será ir lo más pronto posible, antes de que tengan tiempo de mejorar su seguridad, —intenté cambiar de tema.

—Ravi, acabas de regresar de tu última misión. Si vamos a ir te necesito fresco y alerta. Ve a dormir y nos iremos en cuanto se ponga el sol

Solté un suspiro, iba a ser inútil discutir contra algo dicho directamente por N así que mi mejor baza era hacerle caso. Además, aunque aún no sentía el cansancio en mi cuerpo sabía que tenía razón. N percibió mi rendición.

—Está decidido entonces, vayan a descansar mientras ultimo los detalles. Te veré en un rato más.

Y sin poder defenderme fui despedido del lugar, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba ante la puerta cerrada con todos los demás dentro, solamente Leo me acompañaba.

—¿No quieres quedarte con ellos? Tal vez logren algo que Hyuk no, —tanteé.

Leo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza antes de sujetarse con fuerza a mi brazo, la electricidad de inmediato me llegó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ven, acompáñame a mi casa entonces, supongo que no tenemos mejor opción.

Más tranquilo Leo movió su agarre de nuevo hasta la tela de manera que la electricidad cesó. Caminamos ya un poco más tranquilos hasta los cuartos que ocupaba como hogar. Por un momento pensé en ir a ver a mi mamá y a mi hermana, pero no parecía que Leo quisiera quedarse solo así que preferí dejarlo para después.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegamos por fin a mi casa, hasta que estuvimos dentro Leo se soltó por fin de mi playera, mirando alrededor.

—Bueno, este es mi hogar ¿qué te parece? —Leo dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, analizando todo.

Al quedar de nuevo frente a mí asintió; le gustaba el lugar. Me siguió hasta la pequeña cocina donde saqué una barra de alimento.

Nosotros mismos las fabricamos y son bastante útiles, además el sabor no era malo. Están hechas a base de trigo y con varias verduras dependiendo el sabor que deseabas, a mí personalmente siempre me han encantado las de zanahoria. Le tendí una a Leo pero la rechazó con un gesto.

—¿No necesitas comer? —negación—. ¿Ni dormir? —Otra negación.

Terminé la barra de dos bocados y tomé otras dos para llevarlas hasta la habitación en la que dormía.

—Así que no comes ni duermes, entonces ¿Cómo te mantienes con energía?

Leo se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta para luego ir a sentarse en mi cama. Me le quedé mirando unos instantes, pensando en lo que haría durante la misión por la comida.

—Supongo que, aunque te diga que me esperes esta noche mientras salgo no lo harás ¿verdad?

Negó varias veces con la cabeza de manera enérgica, ya me lo imaginaba. Pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, a pesar de su actitud aparentemente inocente Leo no era un niño ni nada parecido, era un cyborg con bastante fuerza y que los otros robot no podían identificar.

—Si te dejo venir conmigo ¿Me ayudarás y harás todo lo que te diga? —Había estado a punto de decir “me protegerás” pero iba a sonar raro.

Leo asintió enfáticamente, logrando que yo soltara otro suspiro. Pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades que habría durante la misión mientras me terminaba las barritas comestibles. Como fuera no había mucho qué hacer de momento, así que me levanté y me quité la playera para ir al baño.

—Espera aquí dos minutos, me daré un baño rápido y salgo, —Leo se puso de pie rápidamente pero no me siguió—. No iré a ningún lado, solo me voy a bañar ¿de acuerdo?

Señalé hacia el cuarto de baño para que Leo viera que no había otra salida. Él observó por algunos momentos el cuarto, luego de lo cual fue a sentarse en el mismo lugar que había estado antes.

Aun riendo por su reacción fui a bañarme, mi opinión sobre él no dejaba de fluctuar entre la ternura causada por su aparente inocencia, la preocupación de que fuera realmente un robot malvado infiltrándose en nuestra comuna por mi culpa, y el deseo de querer no solo ayudarlo sino de descubrir los secretos de su historia.

Pero había otro sentimiento que él despertaba, revuelto y oculto entre los demás, y estaba relacionado con lo que había hecho cuando lo encontré así como con lo bello que me parecía. En este último sentimiento me negaba a ahondar más so riesgo de terminar aún más confuso. Así que en lugar de analizarlo me centré en la ducha y en revisar que no hubiera terminado herido luego de la misión. Afortunadamente más allá de algunos moretones y raspones no había nada grave.

Salí una vez que tuve el cuerpo relajado gracias al agua tibia, aún secándome el cabello llegué hasta mi habitación… donde solté una maldición, Leo no estaba.

Agudice el oído hasta escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, aunque eran bastante bajos me apresuré en esa dirección, al llegar me topé con una escena tan extraña como tierna:

Leo estaba acuclillado justo a la mitad de la cocina, al acercarme un poco más me di cuenta que intentaba acariciar a un enorme gato blanco.

—Así que aquí estás, me asustaste, —dije riendo.

Leo volteó a verme solo un par de segundos antes de volver su atención al minino, intentaba acariciarlo pero en cuanto acercaba un poco la mano el gato se alejaba de golpe para luego volver lentamente. Observé cómo lo intentó varias veces mientras servía un platito con leche de almendras.

—De seguro siente la estática que desprendes amigo, aunque parece que aún así le agradas, —le tendí el plato para que fuera él quien se lo diera.

Leo dejó el platito en el suelo y lo empujó hacia el pequeño animal, que de inmediato se lanzó a alimentarse.

—Pequeño glotón. No sé de dónde sea pero seguido viene por comida. 

También me agaché a su lado para acariciar la esponjosa cabecita el gato, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme mientras bebía la leche. Cuando terminó levantó la mirada altivamente antes de ir a restregarse contra la pierna de Leo, que gracias al pantalón no transmitía nada.

Iba a quejarme al respecto pero al voltear noté que Leo sonreía mientras miraba al pequeño animal, era solamente una pequeña sonrisa sutil pero podía apreciarla. Debió percatarse de que lo estaba mirando pues volteó de nuevo hacia mí sin quitar esa sonrisa etérea.

El gato blanco aprovechó la distracción para huir por donde había llegado, lo que ocasionó que Leo hiciera un puchero con los labios bastante tierno.

—No te preocupes, volverá pronto, ya te dije que viene a comer seguido. Y si para entonces ya pudimos arreglar el detalle de la electricidad, podrás acariciarlo. 

Parecía feliz mientras asentía y volvía a levantarse sin aparente dificultad, lo seguí de regreso hasta mi cuarto pero al llegar solo me quedé de pie, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, Leo se mantuvo a mi lado. Me quedé pensándolo algunos momentos antes de tomar una de las antiguas consolas portátiles que tenía guardadas.

—Bueno, como te dije debo dormir un rato para recuperar fuerzas, pero tal vez con esto puedas entretenerte en lo que despierto ¿sí? —Le tendí la consola.

Leo la tomó, le dedicó dos minutos de su atención antes de dejarlo a un lado y quedarse mirándome de nuevo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras duermo?

Leo se señaló a sí mismo y luego señaló a la cama, repitió el gesto dos veces.

—Ok, de acuerdo, entiendo que quieras ocupar la cama, —suspiré pesadamente, mirando hacia la sala—. Supongo que puedo dormir en uno de los sillones.

Iba a dirigirme hacia allí pero él me detuvo del brazo, agradecí estar ya seco pues la electricidad golpeó mi piel con su chispeante sensación.

—¿Qué? —Leo señaló mi pecho y luego hacia la cama—. Pensé que tú querías acostarte ahí.

Negó con la cabeza para repetir el gesto, aunque esta vez se señaló a sí mismo, luego a mí y luego a la cama, todo sin soltarme del brazo con la otra mano. Lo miré extrañado, intentando analizar lo que intentaba decirme.

—¿Quieres… que nos acostemos? ¿Los dos? —Leo asintió—. Pero si lo hacemos no podré dormir, por la electricidad me refiero.

Sentí que me había sonrojado un poco aunque Leo sólo me miró con a cabeza ladeada, de nuevo aquel puchero había aparecido en sus labios agrandando un poco el inferior, ¿qué podía yo hacer contra aquello?

Me rasque la nuca intentando pensar qué hacer, volteé hacia todos lados hasta encontrar justo lo que buscaba.

—¡Ya sé! Acuéstate tú y espera,

Por fin me soltó y, mientras hacía lo que le pedí, fui a recoger una de las sábanas extra que tenía dobladas junto al resto de la ropa limpia. Al regresar vi a Leo recostado en la orilla de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared, él estaba boca arriba y parecía inerte aunque en cuanto me acerqué giró el rostro hacia mí.

—Date la vuelta, —le dije, a lo que él me obedeció quedando así viendo hacia la pared.

Lo cubrí con la larga tela de algodón, enrollado los bordes a su alrededor hasta que quedó completamente arropado de los hombros para abajo. Solo entonces me acosté a su espalda, pasando mi brazo derecho por sobre la tela y la izquierda debajo de la almohada que sostenía su cabeza; de esa manera terminé “abrazado” a él aunque sin tocarlo directamente.

—Listo, ¿era esto lo que querías?

Leo asintió y se arrellanó más contra mi pecho, estaba tan cerca que, al momento de reír a causa de su actitud, mi risa revolvió su cabello castaño.

—Eres como un niño ¿lo sabías? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué quieres acostarte así, si ni siquiera duermes.

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros. Debía confesar que la posición era cómoda y su tibieza arrulladora; aunque no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba realmente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara profundamente dormido.

***********

_ Bonitos lectores ¡Mueran de ternura con esa última escena! _


	7. Chapter 7

El movimiento de Leo me despertó segundos antes de que sonara el golpe en la puerta. Tuve que espabilarme un poco para terminar de despertar, así que para cuando fui a abrir la ya habían tocado otras dos veces.

N entró a la casa, divertido por mi apariencia aún dormida.

—¡Ja! Sabía que tendría que despertarte, ya no falta mucho para que el sol se ponga y tú no estás listo.

—No me culpes, tú fuiste el que me mandó a dormir.

—Lo sé, justo por eso vine a despertarte.

Me lanzó entonces una botella con bebida energética, hice el movimiento para atraparla pero Leo lo hizo por mí justo a la mitad del camino, utilizando solo una mano. A esto siguió un silencio incómodo y algo tenso pues Leo miraba atentamente a N y viceversa.

Pasaron así algunos segundos antes de que por fin Leo se diera la vuelta, su rostro mostraba la misma inocencia de siempre mientras me tendía la bebida por lo que me pregunté qué cara había puesto para que HakYeon se quedara callado así.

Tomé la botella y Leo fue a situarse de nuevo a mi lado, con un suspiro de resignación la abrí y bebí un largo trago; sabía bastante bien.

—Supongo que él irá con nosotros ¿verdad? No podemos dejarlo solo aquí.

—Sí, Leo irá. Además, ya viste la fuerza y los reflejos que tiene, será de utilidad, ¿verdad? —Leo asintió—. Así que, iré a cambiarme rápido ya para irnos, ¿no se mataran entre ustedes mientras no estoy verdad?

—Tranquilo, protegeré a tu novio cyborg hasta que regreses, —se burló N

—No es él el que me preocupa. —le arrojé la botella vacía para molestarlo y corrí al cuarto antes de que me la regresara.

Tomé una de las playeras creadas con una tela especial que ocultaba nuestro calor corporal, esta vez la abroche firmemente e incluso me puse otra playera de licra encima, no quería de nuevo terminar enredado con metales rotos, aunque dichos metales pertenecieran a bellos cyborgs de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

Sin entender muy bien el sentido de mis pensamientos terminé de vestirme con un pantalón negro de la misma tela y grandes botas que me ayudarían tanto a moverme por terrenos difíciles como a patear robots en caso de ser necesario.

Cuando salí del cuarto Hakyeon ayudaba a Leo con la gruesa sudadera negra, intentando que no se atorara con las partes de metal afiladas.

—De todas formas estará oscuro, pero debemos ir primero por algunas herramientas al centro de control.

En cuanto me vio Leo se apresuró a mi lado e intentó de nuevo tomar mi playera, pero esa vez sus dedos se resbalaron sobre la licra, haciéndome cosquillas. Reí tanto a causa de ellas como del ceño fruncido de Leo.

—Tranquilo, pensé en ti —dije mientras sacaba una pequeña cinta de tela atada a uno de los broches traseros de la playera térmica, Leo la sujetó por dos segundos, asintió y la soltó—. ¿Feliz así?

De nuevo asintió, lo que ocasionó una risa baja en N. Luego de algunos instantes Leo lo señaló para luego hacer lo mismo con él mismo y conmigo.

—Sí, iremos los tres a buscar esa comida. Pasaremos primero por la base de control, necesitamos algunas armas para poder defendernos en el peor de los casos, y de allí nos iremos. 

Leo se acercó más a mí, se señaló de nuevo a sí mismo para luego poner la mano abierta sobre mi pecho.

—Lo sé, sé que dijiste que me protegerías, o bueno lo insinuaste, pero aún así necesito algo con que defenderme por cualquier cosa. Digamos que aunque tú serás mi escudo necesito un arma también.

Se cruzó de brazos pero asintió, no parecía muy convencido. Salimos por fin de mis habitaciones y de nuevo Leo se sujetó a la tira de tela que le había indicado.

—¿Cómo haces para entenderle? —Me preguntó N mientras avanzábamos.

—No lo sé, supongo que solo pongo atención a sus gestos, —me encogí de hombros.

—Cuando te estábamos esperando hice lo mismo, también cuando le hice aquellas preguntas la primera vez, pero es muy difícil entender lo que quiere decir.

—No es tan complicado. —Me encogí de hombros, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Leo.

—Hay otra cosa que me llama la atención, —la sonrisa burlona con la que lo dijo no auguraba nada bueno.

—Suéltalo.

—Hace rato, cuando bromeé sobre tu “novio cyborg”, no lo negaste.

Esta vez sí que le solté un par de golpes, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero temía que si negaba de manera tajante aquella afirmación estando Leo presente eso lo pondría triste, era mejor ignorar la pregunta. Afortunadamente pude hacerlo pues justo en ese momento llegamos a la base.

—Al fin ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban tardar? —nos recibió Hyuk, guardando unas últimas dagas de estática en el cinturón especial para ello. N y yo lo miramos sorprendido.

—La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí, mocoso? —pregunté.

—Es obvio, voy con ustedes. ¡Y no soy un mocoso! Sólo tienes tres años más que yo —me sacó la lengua la terminar de hablar.

—Sí lo eres.

—Que no lo soy…

Íbamos a empezar a discutir como siempre pero N nos interrumpió.

—¿Por qué habríamos de dejarte venir Hyuk?— le cuestionó.

—Uno, porque necesito ir a buscar el disipador de energía para analizar a Leo, —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—, dos, porque siempre es mejor ir en grupos pares por si surge la necesidad de separarnos será mejor hacerlo de dos en dos y no que uno termine solo; y tres, ¿por qué llevarían a un cyborg con ustedes pero no a su tierno hermanito?

—Porque ese cyborg es más útil que tú, —volví a molestarlo, ahora fui yo el que le sacó la lengua.

Antes de que Hyuk pudiera contestarme, Leo me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, cuando volteé a verlo sorprendido él solo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ja! ¿Los ves? Hasta tu novio cyborg me defiende, —se burló.

—¿Tú también? —al quejarme solo logré que tanto HakYeon como Hyuk se rieran.

—Bueno ya, de acuerdo Hyuk vendrás con nosotros. Pero lo primordial es la misión de la comida, tu cosa esa friki es solo un plus ¿entendido?

—¡Sí!

Era inútil discutir ya, así que en lugar de decir nada fui a buscar mis propias armas: una serie des seis dagas hechas de acero puro, yo mismo había pasado largo tiempo limando el filo hasta que quedó mortalmente agudo; el acero además ayudaba a crear un corto entre los elementos eléctricos de los robots, protegiéndome de él con el grueso mango de cuero con que los había equipado.

Puse cuatro de ellos en el cinturón dedicado específicamente para ello, los otros dos los coloqué uno al lado de mi pantorrilla derecha y el otro en el antebrazo izquierdo, ocultando ambos con la ropa. Añadí también dos especímenes de nuestra mejor arma contra ellos: una granada que liberaba una gran cantidad de energía estática, lo cual normalmente confundía si no es que fulminaba a los robots cercanos a la explosión.

N y Hyuk ya se habían armado de igual manera, aunque en lugar de las dagas Hyuk prefería las armas de fuego, portando dos pistolas con balines parecidos a nuestras granadas aunque de menor potencia; por su parte los cuchillos de N eran más grandes y pesados que mis dagas, por lo cual solo llevaba dos.

Al terminar volteé a ver a Leo, quien solo miraba cómo nos preparábamos, le tendí una de las dagas extra por el mango pero él la rechazó con la mano.

—Podrías necesitarla —insistí—, es mejor estar preparado.

Leo volvió la vista hacia todos lados, luego se dirigió a la mesa donde reposaban algunos utensilios y restos de lo que al parecer alguien había estado comiendo. Tomó una cuchara de metal y comenzó a retorcerla entre sus manos, cuando terminó solo quedaba un despojo informe de fierro. 

—De acuerdo, entiendo, pero ¿estás seguro que no quieres llevar algo, aunque sea como último recurso?

Leo negó varias veces con la cabeza, para luego señalarme de nuevo.

—¿Tu último recurso será Ravi? —Le cuestionó Hyuk, a lo que Leo asintió—. Interesante, bueno, si es lo que deseas.


	8. Chapter 8

En cuanto salimos de nuestro escondite nos adentramos al bosque, era más sencillo que viajar por la ciudad pues eran pocos los robots que se metían a aquellos terrenos. Lo complicado era moverse sin hacer ruido, además de que tendríamos que dar un rodeo, aunque éste no era demasiado nos costaría quizá una media hora más de camino, pero lo valía por la seguridad que ganábamos.

Avanzábamos deprisa, gracias también a los lentes de que nos ayudaban a tener buena vista a pesar de la poca luz, una especie de goggles que daban al contorno de las cosas un brillo rojizo que permitía diferenciarlos mejor. Cuando intenté ofrecerle uno par a Leo también lo rechazo, cerró los ojos por un momento y al volver a abrirlos los brillos azulados que normalmente tenía se volvieron rojos: tenía su propia visión nocturna incorporada.

Así equipados continuamos con nuestro camino sin aparente dificultad, hasta las inmediaciones de la ciudad vecina, allí ya tuvimos que adentrarnos en el terreno de las máquinas. No era muy diferente a la ciudad que nosotros frecuentábamos, con todos aquellos edificios abandonados y la mayoría derruidos; los autos en el mismo estado, ya con muestras de óxido e inservibles luego de ser abandonados. 

Muchas de las luces eléctricas seguían funcionando así que nos quitamos los lentes y continuamos con mayor facilidad aunque también con mayor precaución, pues cada cierto tiempo había robots viajando de aquí para allá; algo que pude notar es que sus rondas no era tan recurrentes como en nuestra ciudad, quizá debido a que allá ya nos habían visto anteriormente, al parecer en esta no había sobrevivientes cerca o no los esperaban, de manera que pudimos movernos mejor.

Una vez que nos acercamos al almacén que buscábamos, las rondas de robot eran más frecuentes aunque parecían igual de perezosos que los anteriores. 

—No nos esperan hoy, tal como dijiste Ravi. Ahí hay una ventana rota por la que podremos entrar, en cuanto estos robots volteen en la esquina cruzaremos —indicó N analizando la escena.

Seguimos sus instrucciones, moviéndonos de manera cautelosa hasta llegar a la ventana que habíamos visto, en efecto el vidrio estaba en su mayoría roto. 

Leo me detuvo del brazo justo cuando iba a entrar, ocupó mi lugar solo para terminar de romper los rastrojos de vidrio que quedaban adheridos al marco, quitando todos los peligrosos bordes de manera que el resto pudimos pasar sin peligro.

N entró primero, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible a pesar de la altura de la ventana con respecto al suelo, que al parecer quedaba aún por debajo del nivel de la calle. En cuanto me hizo la señal salté junto a él, ambos ayudamos a bajar a Hyuk para que no hiciera mayor escándalo al caer; cuando volteé para ayudar a Leo él ya estaba abajo, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando cayó.

—Eres hábil, —susurré casi en su oído, de nuevo él se azoró y sólo bajó la cabeza negando quedamente, a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.

N llamó entonces nuestra atención, nos señaló para luego indicar la dirección detrás de nosotros, luego hizo el mismo gesto con él mismo y con Hyuk para señalar la dirección contraria. 

¿Y se preguntaba cómo era que yo podía entender tan bien a Leo? Estaba ya más que acostumbrado a seguir las indicaciones de gestos durante las misiones, no era nada nuevo para mí. Leo y yo asentimos antes de ir a la dirección indicada.

Al inicio la luz exterior entraba por varias de las ventanas así que era sencillo moverse, sin embargo conforme avanzamos y nos fuimos adentrando más entre los pasillos del almacén tuve que volver a ponerme los lentes pues la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa.

A la tercera vuelta que dimos logramos llegar a un gran cuarto relativamente vacío, igual estaba lleno de escombros y lo que parecían artículos de limpieza abandonados. No me gustaba que el espacio estuviera tan abierto, tan descubierto, un lugar que yo mismo utilizaría para una emboscada.

Pero no había mucho que hacer, según el mapa que habíamos visto la comida no debía estar demasiado lejos luego de cruzar aquél cuarto. 

Hice una seña a Leo para que se quedara pegado a la puerta, era mejor tener cubierto todo el espacio así. Una vez que Leo asintió de que me había entendido comencé a moverme, haciendo el menor ruido posible, pegado a una de las paredes y esquinado la mayoría de los escombros inútiles que aún llenaban el lugar.

Casi lograba llegar hasta la otra puerta, pero justo en el momento en que me asomaba se escucharon los ruidos de algo que se acercaba; a penas tuve tiempo de esconderme detrás de un gran armario antes de que dos robots centinelas entraran.

Maldije para mis adentros mientras los robots pasaban justo a mi lado y se dirigían a la otra puerta, Leo los miraba con curiosidad. Se movió un poco y de inmediato las máquinas dirigieron sus láseres hacia él. 

Instintivamente salí de mi escondite para ayudarlo pero, como había ocurrido en la ocasión anterior, los robots no parecieron detectar nada amenazante en él.

Le hice un gesto a Leo para que volviera a moverse, pues cada vez que lo hacía los robots mantenían sus atención en él. Él me vio y asintió, moviéndose como le pedía. Esta distracción me dio la oportunidad de acercarme con cuidado hasta lograr poner una de mis dagas en el “cuello” del robot. 

A todos los exploradores nos enseñaban bien los puntos débiles de los distintos robot, en el caso de ese tipo de centinelas había un cable grueso que conectaba la unidad de poder con el resto y quedaba brevemente a la vista en esa zona de unión que permitía a la parte de arriba girar; de manera que pude cortar dicho cable y desactivar al robot sólo con un rápido y preciso movimiento. 

Mi plan no era tan complicado, en cuanto hice el corte me giré para volver a esconderme mientras el segundo robot volteaba, atraído por el movimiento. Creí hacerlo con la suficiente velocidad, ocultándome detrás del mismo armario inicial, pero al parecer me faltó velocidad ya que el robot pronto comenzó a acercarse a mi ubicación.

Preparé la daga y tensé todo mi cuerpo en espera de la pelea que se iniciaría en cuanto aquella máquina llegara a mi altura. Sin embargo Leo se asomó por detrás del robot y, quizá imitando lo que yo había hecho, metió la mano en el hueco del robot y arrancó el grueso cable de corriente haciendo que se desplomara a sus pies.

Me miró entonces aun con el cable negro en su mano y por un momento me quedé impresionado, él acababa de matar a uno de los suyos para salvarme, eso era algo que impactaba quisieras o no. Aún así era algo bueno, al menos para mí y los míos… el punto era comenzar a ver a Leo como uno “de los nuestros” y no “de ellos”.

Suponía que estaba mitad y mitad pero él parecía haber elegido ya un bando, y afortunadamente era el nuestro.

Le hice una señal afirmativa con el pulgar hacia arriba para mostrarle mi aprobación a lo que había hecho. Por algunos momentos él pareció confundido, soltó el cable que aún sujetaba para hacer el mismo gesto y observarlo detenidamente, luego lo estiro hacia mí repitiendo mi propio movimiento.

Casi me río por la inocencia de su gesto, logré contenerme y sólo le sonreí antes de asentir y hacer una seña para que siguiéramos con nuestro camino.


	9. Chapter 9

Seguimos avanzando, aparecieron otras dos rondas de robots centinelas, pero en esas ocasiones fue un poco más sencillo evitarlos. Al final logramos llegar hasta la enorme habitación que servía para guardar toda aquella comida no perecedera, nos quedamos algunos instantes justo en la puerta, sólo mirando.

—Esto es todo un tesoro Leo, es increíble —exclamé entusiasmado.

Pero no bien di dos pasos dentro un fuerte golpe en el rostro me lanzó contra la pared. El dolor estalló y me arrancó toda la energía del cuerpo. Afortunadamente las tibias manos de Leo me detuvieron, evitando que me golpeara de nuevo ahora en el suelo.

Por algunos momentos no supe lo que ocurría, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mi vista se vio nublada por un millón de pequeñas luces de colores y podía sentir el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre.

Mi cuerpo estaba por completo adormecido y sin el menor rastro de fuerza, Leo se había arrodillado a mi lado de manera que terminé con sus brazos rodeándome y mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Desde esa posición pude ver las dos figuras antropoides que se acercaban a nosotros.

—Vaya, así que dos pequeños humanos han caído en nuestra trampa, pobres de ustedes.

En un inicio pensé que se trataba de otra persona, pero su manera de hablar no tenía sentido; una vez que se acercó un poco pude notar las líneas en su rostro que lo delataban como un androide, además de que tenía los mismos ojos con brillos azulados que Leo.

Se acuclilló cerca de nosotros como si nos estuviera analizando, podía sentir a Leo tenso a mi lado pero no se movió, como si no quisiera soltarme y agradecí que lo hiciera, si me movía en lo más mínimo terminaría vomitando.

—Un momento… ¿Tú eres…?

—¿Qué ocurre Hongbin? —Sonó una voz detrás de él, me parecía que la voz de ambos sonaba más metálica que humana.

—No me lo vas a creer, ven a ver. 

Volvió a levantarse, y se acercó a la segunda figura que había aparecido. Me tardé un poco en enfocar pero me sorprendí cuando logré hacerlo ¡Era JaeHwan! 

¿Qué ocurriría con Leo? Quería voltear a verlo para ver cómo estaba pero no podía moverme, necesita concentrarme para evitar desmayarme. Aún así Leo no me soltó ni se movió en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando los dos androides se acercaron a nosotros.

—¿TaekWoon? 

—Eso parece, sí.

—Pensé que nos habíamos deshecho de él luego de los resultados fallidos.

—No lo hicimos tal cual, lo dejamos desconectado en el antiguo laboratorio. 

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo podían hablar así de Leo? Quise replicarles algo, evitar que lo hicieran sentir mal, sin embargo en cuanto hice el primer intento de moverme volví a marearme furiosamente e incluso mi vista terminó por volverse negra durante algunos instantes.

Cuando me recuperé un poco JaeHwan se había acercado a nosotros y miraba a Leo con aparente ternura.

—Eres bello TaekWoon, siempre lo has sido, pero saliste muy defectuoso… aunque ahora que tengo toda la tecnología y el equipamiento necesarios puedo arreglarte, solo necesitas venir conmigo. Mata a ese humanos y regresa con tu especie.

Logré girar un poco la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí y supuse que estaba considerando las palabras del androide.

Pero tenía sentido, una cosa era decidir entre robots desconocidos y otra muy diferente el tener a tu antiguo amante enfrente; y era muy obvio que Leo aún sentía algo por él, ¿por qué, si no, resguardaba de aquella manera su fotografía?

Respire profundo, estaba llegando a mí límite. Una parte de mí se alegraba de que Leo volviera con aquella persona, o más bien cosa, que lo hacía feliz, además él había dicho que podría arreglarlo. Quería pedirle solamente que no dañaran a N ni a Hyuk pero era imposible, todo volvía a volverse negro, dejé de sentir sus brazos rodeándome y lo último que percibí fueron sus ojos con un azul aún más intenso que en las ocasiones anteriores.

*******

_ Un capítulo más corto de lo usual, todo sea por mantener la intriga muajajaja  _


	10. Chapter 10

Lentamente fui despertando, de lo primero que fui consciente fue del dolor que martilleaba mi cabeza con su punzante tortura, lo segundo fue la voz de Hyuk que lo alimentaba mientras decía mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos solo un poco pues aún sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar, a pesar de mi vista aún borrosa pude distinguir el rostro preocupado de Hyuk. Poco a poco los recuerdos iban golpeando mi mente. Así que al final había sobrevivido, por alguna razón me había perdonado la vida.

Quise preguntarle a Hyuk por Leo, saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y si se había ido con los otros androides, aunque creo que solo pude pronunciar su nombre.

A pesar de lo adormecido de mi cuerpo pude sentir la leve descarga eléctrica cuando su mano tomó mi brazo derecho, con dificultad giré solo un poco mi cabeza y pude verlo, arrodillado a mi lado y con un cara de preocupación.

Muchas más preguntas surgieron entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué él estaba ahí y no con su pareja? Respire profundo intentando ignorar el dolor y el embotamiento de mi cabeza.

—No te muevas WonSik, no sabemos si tienes alguna fractura. N ha ido a buscar algún botiquín, espera un poco mientras regresa, —habló Hyuk con la típica rapidez con que lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso.

Entre eso y que hubiera usado mi nombre real, supuse que en verdad estaba grave.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —forcé mi voz a salir, aunque las palabras salieron bajas y pausadas.

—¡Lo hubieras visto! Cuando llegamos él se estaba enfrentando a uno de aquellos robots humanos, el otro solo observaba. Y créeme que ahora entiendo por qué Leo insistía en que no necesitaba más armas, todo aquello fue increíblemente rápido e intenso.

>Mientras ellos combatían N y yo nos apresuramos a sacarte de ahí, aunque alcancé a ver que Leo iba ganando, incluso logró desgarrar parte del rostro y el cuello de su contrincante, algo triste si me lo preguntas dado el bello trabajo que habían hecho con él.

>Como sea, cuando hizo eso el otro se metió pero sólo para tomar a su compañero y huir de ahí, Leo vino entonces con nosotros. Eso ocurrió hace no más de 10 minutos, N fue a buscar algo para curarte y ahora has despertado —resumió mi amigo.

Leo asentía a todo lo que Hyuk estaba diciendo, pero aún así no terminaba de entenderlo.

—Él era…

—Lo sé, el androide que se quedó inmóvil parecía ser JaeHwan, o al menos un androide hecho con su imagen. Y en caso de que fuera él supongo que el otro era la segunda figura que aparecía en la memoria de Leo.

Volví la mirada hacia el cyborg a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con él? —cada palabra salía pesadamente de mi boca seca, era difícil hablar pero necesitaba saberlo.

Leo se señaló a sí mismo para luego colocar la mano completamente abierta sobre mi pecho, con cuidado moví mi propia mano para posarla sobre la suya,

—¿Saben que son un par de cursis? —Nos molestó Hyuk—, como sea, aún no somos completamente libres, aquellos androides podrían volver en cualquier momento. En cuanto N regrese y podamos estabilizarte nos largamos de aquí.

—La comida…

—Lo primordial es salir vivos los cuatro.

—Maldita sea —gruñí, molesto conmigo mismo por mi debilidad, por no haberme percatado de peligro y haber caído en aquella trampa tan ingenuamente—, soy un estúpido…

Leo movió su mano para acariciar mi brazo repetidas veces, reconfortandome. Poco a poco me iba sintiendo mejor, todavía me dolía horrores la cabeza y mi cuerpo se sentía laxo pero al menos iba recuperando mis fuerzas.

—Aún no es muy tarde, ve a recoger al menos dos mochilas de comida, tú y N podrán llevarlas y Leo me llevará a mí.

Leo asintió, incluso señaló la mochila de Hyuk para luego levantar tres dedos.

—De acuerdo… ¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras voy a cargarlas? —Le preguntó, a lo que Leo asintió—. No permitas que se duerma, si tiene una contusión podría ser peligroso.

Luego de verlo asentir con la cabeza se levantó y salió del cuarto con las tres mochilas en sus brazos. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos para que el dolor dejara de martillear mi cabeza, sin embargo no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que Leo tocara mi mejilla, haciéndome brincar por la electricidad y la sorpresa.

Al volver a abrir los ojos noté que me miraba con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, no me estoy durmiendo. Solo cerré los ojos porque me duele la cabeza.

Pero no le importó, cada vez que cerraba los ojos él me acariciaba ya fuera la cara o el cuello, lo hacía con suavidad de manera que no lograba lastimarme, pero eso no quitaba la electricidad, así que me resigné a permanecer con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que N o Hyuk regresaran.

Leo me estudió por algunos instantes, luego de lo cual rasgó un pedazo de su playera, con aquella tela comenzó a limpiar mi cara, supongo que quitando la sangre que tenía a causa de los golpes. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado así que no me dolió, al menos no más de lo que ya me dolía.

—Así que, ¿tu verdadero nombre es TaekWoon? —Leo asintió, dejando que su mirada se desplazara a lo lejos, quizá hacia el pasado—. Es un bonito nombre.

Me tocó entonces le pecho tres veces con la punta del dedo.

—¿Yo? Bueno, en realidad me llamo WonSik, como ya escuchaste a Hyuk. Una vez que regresemos te explicaré más ¿de acuerdo? 

Sí, sutilmente le estaba preguntando si regresaría con nosotros, por lo que al verlo asentir con seguridad mi corazón se relajó un poco más.

Cosa que solo duró un par de segundos, pues en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse y reconocimos la figura castaña que entraba por ella, volvió a dispararse con inquietud.

—Al fin los volví a encontrar, —dijo con una sonrisa, como si realmente le alegrara hacerlo. Cosa tétrica viniendo de una máquina.


	11. Chapter 11

Intenté levantarme, aunque con trabajo logré incorporarme un poco, aun sentía náuseas y cada movimiento brusco hacía que mi vista volviera a nublarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, intentando hacer algo de tiempo, esperando que N y Hyuk aparecieran también.

El androide había estado mirando a Leo mientras se acercaba, pero cuando hablé se detuvo y volteó directamente hacia mí.

—¿Tú quién eres? —me preguntó.

—¿Yo? soy Ravi…

—Bueno Ravi, soy Hongbin y vengo a terminar lo que inicié con TaekWoon hace unos momentos.

Leo se levantó y se colocó frente a mí, quedando entre el llamado Hongbin y yo. 

—Ken me ha dicho que nos vayamos, pero no quiero perder así. Jamás perdí contra ti TaekWoon, ni por el corazón de Ken ni al momento de transformarnos, y no quiero que esta sea la primera vez. 

Noté que Leo se tensaba, cerrando los puños con fuerza, por lo que me levanté antes de poder pensarlo mejor, estaba demasiado molesto por las palabras que le dedicaba a Leo, sin embargo en cuanto lo hice tuve que detenerme de su hombro pues volví a marearme. Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Ya perdiste contra él, tu cara lo demuestra, —señalé la gran rasgadura que ahora tenía en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Él acarició suavemente el contorno de su “herida”, por un momento me pregunté si podía sentir dolor.

—Ken me arreglará, volverá a dejarme tal y como le gusta. Pero eso será después de que evite que “Leo” intente volver a meterse entre nosotros.

En mi mente se conectaron varias ideas, comenzando con la extrañeza de que estos androides fueran capaces de sentir emociones como los celos… aunque Leo podía, él era diferente Pero era otra la idea que se estaba formando y que quizá, me permitiría descolocar al androide lo suficiente para que pudiéramos escapar.

—No conozco del todo su historia, pero el reportaje que vi decía que JaeHwan se iba a casar con Leo, no contigo, así que sospecho que fuiste tú quien realmente se “metió” entre ellos.

Y por primera vez desde que había entrado esa sutil sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, me miró con una frialdad asesina.

—No hables de lo que no conoces, insignificante humano, o te obligare a retractar tus palabras a la mala.

Esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica a pesar del dolor de cabeza, había dado en el clavo. Hongbin dio un paso hacia nosotros que Leo imitó.

—Si esa es tu preocupación, puedes estar tranquilo. TaekWoon ahora está conmigo y si nos dejas ir no los volveremos a molestar, —me aventuré, incluso utilizando el nombre que ellos habían utilizado para Leo.

Este último asintió ante mis palabras, pero Hongbin ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, se dedicaba a seguir viéndome con odio, aunque esto solo duró un par de instantes antes de que volviera a sonreír tétricamente.

—Ya te lo dije, no me gusta perder. acabaré primero con él y luego contigo para que no sufras ¿de acuerdo?

Saqué una de mis dagas y la sujeté con fuerza, al parecer no íbamos a poder evadir más la confrontación y en lugar de ser un fiambre para Leo estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Si él solo había logrado mantenerlo a raya al grado de causarle esas heridas, entre los dos podríamos resistir hasta que los otros llegaran. No esperaba poder derrotarlo por mi estado lastimero.

Di un suave empujón a Leo hacia la izquierda, no para que se moviera sino para que supiera el siguiente movimiento. En efecto no se movió hasta que Hongbin se lanzó contra nosotros di un paso algo titubeante en esa dirección, como si intentara alejarme.

Tal como esperaba, el androide siguió mi movimiento, desviando su trayectoria original hacia mí. Pude desviar el golpe con mi daga, aunque el impacto reverberó sobre todo en mi cabeza y me hizo gruñir.

Quedó así justo en la posición perfecta para que Leo le diera un golpe y lo arrojara al suelo. Trastabillé un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el androide evitaba apenas los siguientes golpes de mi Leo. 

En cuanto pudo incorporarse volvió a lanzarse contra mí, esa era mi principal función para al plan que había marcado: con mi estado no podría atacar correctamente a un androide con capacidades superiores a las mías, por eso lo había hecho enfadar con mis palabras, para que su atención estuviera dirigida por el odio hacia mí, mientras Leo lo atacaba; en otras palabras, me había convertido a mí mismo en una carnada.

Y el plan funcionaba de buena manera, Hongbin se dedicaba a esquivar o desviar los ataques de Leo pero no lo contra atacaba directamente, sino que aprovechaba cualquier abertura contra mí.

No era mi primera vez combatiendo ni mucho menos, y estaba seguro que de estar en mi 100% habríamos acabado juntos con él; pero en mi estado convaleciente lo mejor que podía hacer era esquivar sus ataques y continuar con mi plan.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi defensa que no me di cuenta de la segunda figura que se sumó a nuestra lucha hasta que las detonaciones del arma de Hyuk resonaron por todo el lugar. 

Eso obligó a Hongbin a ampliar sus movimientos, pues ahora debía no solo esquivar los golpes directos de Leo sino los disparos de Hyuk. 

Pensé que huiría entonces, lo superábamos tres contra uno (bueno, dos y medio contra uno) y teníamos armas. 

El tiempo era poco así que decidí hacer un movimiento algo arriesgado. Tomé una de las granadas y me preparé, esperando el momento en el que el androide quedara lo suficientemente lejos de los otros dos para poder arrojarla.

En cuanto vi la oportunidad sujeté el seguro pero no pude quitarlo pues una fría mano me detuvo. Al voltear me topé con la mirada impasible de JaeHwan, quien a pesar de haberme detenido tenía la mirada clavada en los otros combatientes.


	12. Chapter 12

Solo pasaron un par de segundos mientras analizaba lo que ocurría antes de que Leo cayera casi sobre JaeHwan, aunque él logró dar un salto hacia atrás.

Me dedicó un rápido vistazo de arriba a bajo, quizá revisando que estuviera bien antes de volver a lanzarse contra el recién llegado.

_ «Maldición»  _ pensé mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor las tornas habían cambiado demasiado rápido, ahora teníamos una desventaja pues Hyuk no era tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Hongbin le estaba obligando a entrar.

Mi corazón me pedía ir a ayudar a Leo para evitar que su antiguo amante lo dañara, sin embargo mi razón sabía que él tenía mayor oportunidad y que mi mejor opción era ayudar a Hyuk. Volví a guardar la granada, en su lugar tomé las dos dagas que me restaban del cinturón, una en cada mano, y me lancé contra Hongbin. 

La adrenalina estaba haciendo su trabajo en mi cuerpo y me podía mover mejor que al inicio, aunque ya podía prever el dolor que me esperara cuando esto acabara, lo primero era sobrevivir para poder sentir ese dolor.

Esta vez sí pude darle algo de batalla a Hongbin, pues si se alejaba demasiado los disparos de Hyuk llovían sobre él y de cerca yo lo atacaba con las dagas.

En algunos momentos alcanzaba a ver a Leo y a JaeHwan, quienes aún peleaban entre sí; aunque me parecía notar que JaeHwan lo que quería era acercarse a nosotros pero Leo se lo impedía. Esto último no podría asegurarlo a ciencia cierta pues no podía prestar demasiada atención a los otros so riesgo de distraerme y terminar empalado por el castaño androide furibundo.

Nuestro problema, claro, era el tiempo y los suministros, mientras más se extendiera la batalla mayor ventaja iban ganando los androides. Y es que, con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada nuevo golpe que lograba desviar o que intentaba dar, sentía la mareante sensación que quería volver a hacer presa en mi cabeza.

Ocurrió entonces la peor combinación, justo en el momento en que los disparos de Hyuk se detenían para que él pudiera cambiar de cargador, mi vista se nubló y mis brazos perdieron fuerza. No fueron más que dos segundos, pero bastó. Antes de que recuperara el dominio de mí mismo un fuerte golpe en el costado me derribó seguido de lo que probablemente fue una patada que me arrojó varios metros lejos.

Instantes después ya tenía a Leo y a Hyuk a mi lado, el problema era que ahora los dos androides habían podido juntarse y de seguro no dudarían en atacar así, lo cual era una desventaja para nosotros.

Y ellos lo sabían, de eso estaba seguro gracias a la manera en que comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros, como si no tuvieran prisa en derrotarnos.

Maldije para mis adentros, ignorando el nuevo dolor en el costado que se sumó al resto de molestias mientras me levantaba flanqueado por mis dos acompañantes.

Hubo entonces un ligero movimiento detrás de ellos, pero mantuve mi mirada fija para no delatarlo. Me detuve en Leo como si aún no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, aunque aproveché para hacer de nuevo una ligera presión, esta vez hacia adelante. 

Antes de que se acercaran más Hyuk volvió a apuntarles, justo en el momento en el que Hongbin se lanzó contra nosotros, Leo y yo hicimos lo mismo. Poro antes de que colisionáramos Hyuk disparó directo hacia el androide en movimiento, lo que lo obligó a hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo.

De esa manera Leo y yo pudimos pasar de largo hasta JaeHwan, quien obviamente no nos esperaba aunque tampoco parecía asustado. En cuanto levanté mi cuchilla para atacarlo la desvió con facilidad, aunque era justo lo que quería que hiciera, eso abría el camino para que Leo le diera una fuerte patada que terminó por arrojarlo contra N.

Todo fue confusión en medio del enredo de manos, JaeHwan se había girado pero no logró asirse a N y terminó chocando contra su cuerpo. N detuvo uno de sus brazos con la mano izquierda y con la otra atrapó uno de los cables que sobresalían del cuello de su contrario.

Me había volteado para encarar a Hongbin mientras eso ocurría pero no pude detenerlo, en lugar de atacarnos a ninguno se apresuró a esquivarnos y tomar a JaeHwan de los hombros para alejarlo de N.

El grueso cable muy parecido al de los centinelas se escapó de entre los dedos de N pero no antes de que se desconectara un poco. JaeHwan sufrió una especie de convulsión, y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque Hongbin no lo había soltado.

Pero esto lo había dejado vulnerable y recibió directamente el disparo de Hyuk en el pecho. El impacto lo hizo retroceder hasta las manos de N, quien repitió el mismo gesto que con JaeHwan, tomando el cable que asomaba incluso más gracias a la herida que corría desde su rostro hasta casi su hombro; y sin que hubiera una nueva intervención que lo salvara, N arrancó por completo el cable de alimentación.

Luego de que su cuerpo sufriera un latigazo cayó de rodillas en el suelo para luego terminar de bruces sin oponer la mayor resistencia. El silencio que siguió a aquel golpe secó me pareció eterno, por fin habíamos ganado.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones en un largo suspiro del que N hizo eco, aunque no sé por qué. Pero con el aire se fueron las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, de inmediato Leo acudió a mi lado y me sujetó con cuidado, pasando un brazo por debajo de mis hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté en voz baja, revisando su cuerpo con la vista.

Más allá de los antiguos desgarrones no parecía haber mayor herida o cambio en él. En efecto Leo negó con la cabeza antes de señalar mi cabeza. No quería aún poner demasiada atención al dolor que palpitaba en ella o el de mi costado, tampoco en la humedad que podía sentir resbalando por ambas zonas.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, —aseguré.

—Suficiente drama para un solo día, volvamos a casa, —nos pidió N mientras se acercaba a revisame. 

Un suave sollozo nos interrumpió, al voltear observamos a un inestable JaeHwan que intentaba arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo inerte de Hongbin.

—Es hora de irnos, —dijo N con una extraña frialdad.

En lugar de hacerle caso Hyuk se acercó a los otros dos y se acuclilló junto a JaeHwan. Sus movimientos cortados y a todas luces robóticos se detuvieron un instante mientras observaba a mi amigo, luego se estiró hasta que alcanzó la mano inmóvil de Hongbin, en cuanto logró tomarla todos sus movimientos se detuvieron y cerró los ojos.

Hyuk terminó de inclinarse sobre él entonces, movía sus manos sobre el robot pero su cuerpo me impedía ver qué era exáctamente lo que hacía. Luego de algunos instantes se enderezó un poco y me di cuenta que el cable que antes había quedado flojo había vuelto a su posición original

—Listo, así podrás moverte y salvarlo, lo cual nos dará tiempo a nosotros de salir —indicó Hyuk con cierta autosuficiencia mientras se ponía de pie.

Antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle qué hacía JaeHwan se movió de nuevo hasta tomar el pantalón de Hyuk, los otros tres nos pusimos de inmediato a la defensiva pero el androide no parecía hacerle daño.

Por el contrario, cuando me fijé bien me di cuenta que lloraba, al menos hacía los sonidos de llanto y las líneas negras a los costados de sus ojos brillaban con un ligero color azul claro.

—Aun no puedo moverme bien y las conexiones son muy pequeñas —se lamentaba el androide—. ¡Sálvalo, por favor!

—-¿Hyuk? —Cuestionó N, al ver que el menor se quedaba pensándolo.

—No puedo dejarlos morir así —susurró, creo que más para sí mismo.

—Ellos no “mueren” Hyuk, no son humanos —insistió N, pero había algo raro en su voz, como si él mismo estuviera convenciéndose de sus palabras.

—Por favor, haré lo que me pidan, repararé a TaekWoon y los dejaré ir, por favor. No dejen que mi Hongbin desaparezca.


	13. Chapter 13

—De acuerdo, —dijo de pronto Hyuk.

N y yo lo miramos estupefacto mientras el androide sobreviviente intentaba incorporarse aún con movimientos pausados e inestables.

—¡SangHyuk! ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó N asombrado.

—Vamos hyungs, no podemos sólo dejarlos aquí. Además él dijo que puede arreglar a Leo ¿qué mejor oportunidad que ésta?

—Podría ser una trampa… —tanteé.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienen más que perder como para tendernos una trampa? —los defendió el menor.

Con un suspiro volteé hacia Leo, él era quien mejor conocía a JaeHwan de nosotros. Leo lo miró unos momentos a los ojos, no sé si analizándolo o recordando su historia, el punto es que luego de algunos instantes así se volteó hacia mí y asintió varias veces.

Me soltó, de manera que quede más recargado en N que de pie, y fue a por el cuerpo inactivo de Hongbin, cargándolo sin mayor dificultad. Por su parte Hyuk ayudó a JaehWan a ponerse de pie y lo detuvo para que pudiera moverse.

Así salimos los seis del lugar, vaya equipo íbamos formando con tres fiambres y otros tres relativamente estables, y me lamentaba estar en el bando de los pesos muertos. 

Cuando logramos llegar a la calle apareció una ronda de los robots centinela, sin embargo nada más acercarse JaeHwan levantó la mano hacia ellos y dieron media vuelta sin importunarnos.

—¿Lo ven? Les dije que no planeaba nada malo.

—Aún es muy pronto para decir algo así Hyuk, —le regañó N.

—Tienen lo más preciado para mí en sus manos, —aseguró JaeHwan entonces, señalando hacia Leo, en cuyos brazos Hongbin parecía simplemente dormir—. Haré lo que quieran, no necesito que confíen en mí tal cual, sólo necesito que lo salven.

—Como sea, solo guíanos y no hagas movimientos sospechosos, —bufó N.

JaeHwan nos fue indicando la dirección conforme avanzabamos, Leo volteaba cada cierto tiempo hacia mí como asegurándose de que siguiera con ellos o quizá que estuviera bien, en realidad no sabía qué aspecto presentaba pero si me veía como me sentía, entonces comprendía su preocupación.

Continuamos así durante alrededor de 15 minutos, y podía notar que conforme pasaba el tiempo N se iba poniendo más nervioso a mi lado.

Al final llegamos a un enorme edificio que aún se mantenía en pié, A diferencia de todo el caos a su alrededor, mantenía las paredes de espejo intactas.

Primero entró Leo con Hongbin, luego JaeHwan con Hyuk, en cuanto lo hicieron las luces del enorme complejo se encendieron. de manera que cuando fue nuestro turno N y yo pudimos apreciar el enorme lugar, todo blanco y metálico. Tuvimos que atravesar un par de puertas de vidrio transparente que a abrían solas en cuanto nos acercábamos. 

Nuestro destino final fue un gran cuarto todo cubierto de máquinas y monitores, hasta cierto punto me recordaba al cuarto de Hyuk pero mucho más ordenado y moderno. Leo recostó con cuidado a Hongbin en la camilla que JaeHwan le indicó, en cuanto quedó libre se apresuró a mi lado para sujetarme en lugar de N.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Ahora lo importante es que te reparen para que puedas hablar… aunque lamentaré un poco que ya no transfieras esa electricidad, —bromeé.

Hyuk parecía un niño en una juguetería, observando todo alrededor con evidente fascinación. Había dejado a JaeHwan sentado en una silla cercana a varios teclados y aparatos. 

—Usa todo lo que necesites, haz lo que debas pero salva a mi Hongbin, no permitas que desaparezca, —volvió a rogar el androide.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que lo haría, solo estaba un poco asombrado por todo tu equipo. Bueno ya, ¿Cuánto tenemos antes del reinicio del sistema operativo?

—Alrededor de 20 minutos,

—Ok, debo prenderlo entonces de inmediato, manos a la obra. N, ayúdame, Ken, ve pasándome las cosas que te vaya pidiendo.

—¿Ken? —pregunté sorprendido, pero recordé que Hongbin había llamado así a JaeHwan, en efecto él se levantó.

Con cuidado me senté en una silla no muy lejana, por el dolor en mi costado supuse que se me había roto alguna costilla del lado derecho, igual mi cabeza no había dejado de palpitar desde que saliéramos del edificio.

Leo se mantuvo a mi lado pero tenía la vista fija en los otros, su mano sobre mi hombro era reconfortante.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que por fin Hongbin abriera los ojos y comenzara a forcejear.

—Manténgalo inmóvil, —ordenó Hyuk haciendo fuerza.

N poco podía hacer contra la fuerza de androide y Ken tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, por lo que Leo se acercó para sujetarlo con fuerza por los hombros, de manera que no moviera la parte del cuello en la que Hyuk estaba trabajando.

Me di cuenta que Ken había sujetado su rostro con una mano, en un inicio para evitar que moviera la cabeza pero para entonces solo lo acariciaba suavemente.

—Tranquilo mi amor, no te muevas, estarás bien, todo estará bien, tranquilo, —le susurraba el androide con suma dulzura, pronto Hongbin dejó de hacer fuerza y se dedicó a mirar a Ken.

Suspiré ante sus palabras, al inicio había pensado que eran simples máquinas sin emociones, más luego de lo que le habían dicho a Leo, pero ahora no lo parecían en lo más mínimo. Cerré los ojos por un momento pensando en eso.


	14. Chapter 14

No sé en qué punto me quedé dormido, en un instante estaba pensando y al siguiente una leve descarga eléctrica en la mejilla me despertó, Leo me había acariciado y me miraba con ojos preocupados.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya sintiendo la familiar y cálida corriente.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Si tuviera una contusión hace rato ya que me hubiera desmayado o algo con tantos golpes y movimientos.

Puso su otra mano también en mi rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido, mi intento de broma no le había hecho la más mínima gracia.

—En serio, estoy bien, tú tranquilo ¿sí? 

Me miró con seriedad un par de segundos más antes de asentir y por fin soltarme, aunque su mano permaneció enredada con la mía. Volteé entonces hacia el resto, para entonces Hongbin estaba sentado y abrazaba con fuerza a Ken, al parecer Hyuk estaba terminando de dar los últimos detalles en su cuello.

Una vez que terminaron JaeHwan se volteó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—Bueno, un trato es un trato, revisaré a TaekWoon y luego podrán irse ¿de acuerdo?

Señaló otra camilla distinta a en la que aún estaba sentado Hongbin, una que quedaba más cerca de los paneles de control. Leo se puso de pie para ir a recostarse en ella pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano, aún cuando ya estaba acostado seguía sujetándome con fuerza.

—Me quedaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo, no te preocupes, —le susurré pues sus ojos parecían preocupados. 

—No voy a dañarte, lo prometo, —le dijo JaeHwan, acariciando su cabello para apartarlo de la entrada en su nuca.

No me gustó que lo tocara, él lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo y había intentado lastimarlo, ¿con qué derecho ahora lo acariciaba así? Pero sabía que era una emoción infructífera, él podía ayudarlo y eso era lo único que importaba, por lo cual no dije nada, simplemente sujeté con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

Antes de que lo conectara la advertí lo que había pasado en el laboratorio de Hyuk, pero él sonrió con cierta suficiencia.

—Estoy preparado, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, —dijo antes de conectarlo.

A los lejos se escucharon varios ventiladores que comenzaron a girar con excesiva fuerza, pero nada más ocurrió. JaeHwan se había volteado y tecleaba afanosamente con la mirada clavada en los comandos del monitor. Leo había cerrado los ojos pero en ningún momento disminuyó la presión de su agarre, lo cual ayudaba a tranquilizar un poco mi nerviosismo.

Hyuk y Hongbin se habían acercado con curiosidad a ver qué hacía Ken, N por su parte vino a poner su mano en mi hombro, transmitiéndome su apoyo sin mayores palabras. 

—Bien, parece que puedo restablecer la comunicación del sistema de energía directamente desde aquí. Y por lo que veo esa misma línea es la que está afectando el sistema vocal, podremos solucionar todo de un solo golpe, o bueno, de muchos golpes de teclado.

Hyuk y él rieron ante su comentario, aunque ninguno de los demás lo hicimos. Yo solo esperaba que en verdad pudieran arreglarlo tan fácilmente y sin ninguna repercusión.

Comenzó de pronto a escucharse una canción a un volumen bastante bajo, como si solo fuera música de ambiente, a pesar de lo cual pude entender la letra.

Era una canción triste, una canción de despedida:

_ “Amabas a alguien más, que no era yo _

_ Pero yo solo quería que permanecieras a mi lado.” _

Me quedé mirando a Leo, quien seguía igual de inmóvil que desde el inicio ¿era posible que esa fuera su voz? ¿Estaba él cantando, a través de la enorme computadora?

_ “Estaré bien, me volveré indiferente _

_ Y simplemente seguiré de lado _

_ Desde el principio supe que no era yo a quien amabas”. _

JaeHwan tenía para entonces una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, por lo que supuse que aquella canción era en realidad para él. De nuevo aquella sensación de celos me llegó, la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Leo y no era para mí, sino para su antiguo amante. 

_ “No preguntaré nunca más,  _

_ no mantendré esperanzas, _

_ Te agradezco, no olvidaré nada” _

Terminó entonces la canción y siguió un silencio tan intenso que casi podía sentirse, los ventiladores y el tecleo de Ken habían dejado de sonar.

De pronto Leo abrió los ojos, los destellos azules brillaban con mayor fuerza que antes cuando los clavó en mí. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado sobre la camilla mientras se quitaba sin aparente cuidado el cable del cuello.

—Hola Ravi, —dijo de pronto, moviendo la boca como cualquier humano normal.

No pude contener la emoción entonces, me arrojé a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me abrazó igualmente y hasta entonces me percaté de que su piel ya no me transmitía la electricidad de antes.

Se alejó un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder recargar su frente en la mía, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos de nuevo. 

—Te amo, ahora puedo decírtelo, —me dijo en un susurro muy bajo, quizá solo audible para mí.

Y juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso suave y dulce, sin electricidad, sin otra cosa que nuestro contacto tan tierno como siempre.

—Volvamos a casa, —le dije cuando el beso se terminó, a lo que él asintió con una gran sonrisa.


	15. Extra JaeBin +18

Hacía ya varias horas que los humanos se habían marchado, Ken observaba por uno de los grandes ventanales la ciudad derruida que se extendía debajo de él. Los movimientos de los centinelas eran apenas perceptibles, como pequeñas hormigas en un gran terreno, la noche estaba terminando ya y un brillo rosáceo comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte.

De pronto unas manos lo rodearon por la espalda a la par que una barbilla se recargaba en su hombro.

—¿Admirando el paisaje? —preguntó Hongbin casi en su oído.

—Algo así, en realidad sólo pensaba.

Hongbin desvió la mirada para seguir la dirección de la Ken, al notar que se dirigía hacia el almacén donde se habían topado con los humanos y con su antiguo amante, infló las mejillas en un tierno puchero y se colocó frente a él, rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿Estabas pensando en TaekWoon?

Su gesto hizo sonreír a Ken, no era común que Hongbin se pusiera celoso, mucho menos desde que sólo vivían ellos dos juntos, pero cuando lo hacía era realmente tierno.

—Sí y no, en realidad pensaba en todos ellos

—¡En todos! —Su gesto enfurruñado incrementó un poco antes de ser usurpado por una sonrisa malévola—. Bueno, creo poder hacer que dejes de pensar en ninguno de ellos.

Lo pegó más a su cuerpo y se relamió los labios como un gato ante su presa para después posarlos en los contrarios.

Ken respondió gustoso a aquel beso, suave en un inicio pero que poco a poco se fue tornando más y más demandante. Sus paso se movieron hasta la gran cama de aquella habitación, ciertamente ninguno de los dos necesitaba dormir tal cual pero sabían darle un buen uso a aquel mueble.

Cuando llegaron hasta él Ken terminó cayendo de espaldas con Hongbin sobre él sin destrabar en ningún momento su beso intenso, en cuanto estuvieron así acostados hongbin comenzó a desgarrar la tela que cubría a su amado; hacía solo unos instantes que se habían cambiado los harapos resultado de su anterior pelea pero poco importó, en esos momentos lo único que le importaba eran el uno al otro.

En cuanto quedaron libres, los besos de Hongbin comenzaron a moverse a todo alrededor de su cuerpo, la piel de ambos era fría, dura al ser solo un recubrimiento para sus componente metálicos, sin embargo era igual o más sensible que la de cualquier humano y ambos disfrutaban sobremanera aquellos contactos. 

Mientras los labios de Hongbin bajaban peligrosamente Ken enredó sus dedos en su cabello sedoso, alegrándose de haber conseguido resguardar aquel rasgo tan característico y bello de su Hongbin, eso junto a su sonrisa eran lo que más le gustaba de su físico.

De pronto cualquier pensamiento racional fue borrado de su mente cuando el aliento frío de Hongbin chocó directamente con su miembro, todo su cuerpo se arqueó cuando por fin lo introdujo en su boca.

¡Oh sí! Había logrado mantener todas las terminaciones nerviosas de las zonas más erógenas y cada vez que retozaba así con Hongbin se felicitaba a sí mismo por hacerlo. Para aquel momento solo podía retorcerse mientras su Hongbin lo estimulaba no solo con la boca, pues había añadido ahora un par de dedos para explorar la zona en la que se adentraría un poco más adelante, sólo un poco pues ya estaba ansioso. No podía resistir más y justo cuando estaba a punto de rogarle Hongbin se enderezó.

Y es que Hongbin lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuáles eran sus límites; se quitó rápidamente la ropa con el mismo cuidado que había utilizado con la de él. 

Volvió entonces a cernirse sobre su tierno amante, disfrutando de cómo se abría para poder recibirlo. Volvió a besarlo con intensidad mientras iba introduciéndose en su interior, la presión casi volviéndolo loco. Su Ken gemía sin mayor tapujo, siendo los únicos dos en aquel enorme edificio no había razón para contenerse.

Comenzó a moverse, al inicio lentamente para alimentar el fuego que los iba consumiendo, pero este mismo fuego les instaba a ir más y más rápido cada vez. La mayor parte del trabajo la llevaba Hongbin, entrando y saliendo con fuerza para satisfacción de ambos. 

El placer subía y bajaba en deliciosas oleadas que recorrían sus cuerpos por completo. En algún punto Hongbin había volteado a Ken para ponerlo sobre sus manos y rodillas, de es forma podía alcanzar puntos mucho más deliciosos para ambos.

Continuaron así por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podrían calcular, inmersos cada uno en los deliciosos movimientos del otro. Al final, cuando ambos estaban a punto de estallar, Hongbin volvió a levantar un poco a Ken hasta que terminó sentado y con él sobre su cadera, de esta forma pudo ver su rostro extático cuando el placer explotó en ambos.

Gimiendo el nombre de su amado ambos se entregaron al éxtasis del orgasmo. Dada la naturaleza robótica de ambos, no hubo mayor derrame más allá de la lubricación que se necesitaba para toda la faena, así que solo se centraron en disfrutar de aquel arrebato antes de arrebujarse juntos en la cama para entonces totalmente destendida.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, con Ken recostado cómodamente sobre el pecho de Hongbin mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con gesto perezoso.

—No sé qué haría sin tí, —susurró de pronto Ken sin levantar la vista.

—Tranquilo, no necesitas hacerlo, somos inmortales ¿recuerdas? No envejecemos ni nos enfermamos.

—Es mentira, no somos inmortales… hoy pensé que te perdería, —su voz sonaba triste en ese momento.

—Lo lamento, no quería asustarte así, —se estiró para depositar un beso sobre el cabello castaño de Ken—. ¿Era eso en lo que pensabas hace rato?

—Por ahí comencé, pero mi línea de pensamiento se movió luego hacia ellos. Creo que TaekWoon sintió algo parecido a lo que yo sentí cuando vió que el humano aquel se desmayó.

—Ravi —recordó Hongbin—, era el nombre del humano. Y sí, también noté su dolor, TaekWoon nunca dejó de lado su humanidad, ese fue su principal defecto…

—No, fue lo que pensamos en su momento pero ahora creo que no es así. A fin de cuentas sus sentimientos no son muy diferentes de los nuestros ¿no crees?

Por un momento Hongbin bufó, no le agradaba la idea de ser “igual” a Leo, él quería ser lo máximo para su amado, ser lo único. Pero sabía que de decirlo así sólo quedaría como un celoso y se ganaría sus burlas.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón —dijo en su lugar.

—Y si no somos tan diferentes, no veo razón para cazarlo, ¿por qué erradicar algo que es tan similar?

Por algunos momentos Hongbin no contestó, no estaba del todo seguro pues, desde que se completó su transformación en androide sentía que era superior a cualquier humano a su alrededor, pues era un regalo que su Ken le había dado, sólo en él había sido tan perfecto como en él mismo.

—Así además —continuó Ken—, ya no tendría que preocuparme por ellos y podría dedicar toda mi atención a algo mejor, como a tí.

Y aquello terminó de convencer a Hongbin, eso y un intenso beso de su parte.


	16. Extra WonTaek +18

Desperté lentamente, molesto por la luz intensa sobre mi rostro. Ante el gruñido que solté la luz se apagó y sólo quedó la tenue penumbra de mi cuarto. Hacía ya una semana que habíamos regresado de la misión por la comida.

No podía recordar mucho del viaje de regreso más allá de que Leo me había cargado durante todo el camino, a pesar de mis iniciales protestas. Llegamos a nuestro refugio sin mayor contratiempo, ni siquiera hubo robots que nos siguieran. En cuanto llegamos me llevaron con los sanadores y, luego de soportar algunas burlas por ser el “único herido” durante la misión, pude entregarme plenamente a sus cuidados.

Aquel primer día, cuando mi madre y mi hermana vinieron a verme, tuve que presentarles a Leo, luego de contarles todo lo que había ocurrido. Al inicio no parecían muy convencidas, y Leo se comportaba igual de tímido que con el resto de humanos, sin embargo se fueron dando cuenta de lo protector y cariñoso que él era conmigo por lo que al final lo aceptaron. 

Y desde ese día él seguía junto a mí, me había ayudado con todos los cuidados y vendajes con los que había terminado y sabía que cuando despertaba lo encontraría a mi lado. Aquel día no fue la excepción, en cuanto abrí los ojos allí estaba el rostro de Leo, estudiándome atentamente.

—Me despertaste, —me quejé con un puchero, divertido en realidad.

—Te movías mucho, pensé que te dolía o que tenías una pesadilla —se defendió.

No pude ocultar la sonrisa, amaba por fin escuchar su voz, y que está fuera no solo melodiosa sino baja y suave me volvía loco.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, —dijo haciendo un puchero mientras comenzaba a levantar mi playera de pijama.

Sabía que sería inútil discutir así que sólo me dejé hacer mientras él terminaba de quitarla para luego mover las vendas que rodeaban mi torso; sobre las costillas del lado derecho aún podía verse el enorme hematoma que oscilaba entre los colores rojo, azul y verde. Leo pasó la punta de los dedos por la zona con un movimiento tan cuidado que no me dolió en lo más mínimo.

—Como dije, extrañó la electricidad que antes transmitías, —bromeé.

Leo estiró un mano sobre mi abdomen, peligrosamente cerca del resorte de mi pantalón, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la electricidad golpeara mi piel con su ya conocida tibieza. El jadeo que se escapó de mi garganta me hizo enrojecer.

—Nadie dijo que desaparecería, ahora puedo controlarla a voluntad.

Se movió para quedar sobre mí, cuidando de no aplastar ninguna parte herida se acercó hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Instintivamente contesté al beso, infundiéndole mayor intensidad.

Sus labios ya no lo hacían, pero sus manos seguían mandando excitantes descargas por todo mi cuerpo tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo encontré. Estaba tan inmerso entre las sensaciones y los recuerdos, que me tomó por sorpresa cuando una de sus manos terminó por bajar mi pantalón, dejando libre mi erección.

Sus manos pasaron ahora a jugar en mis muslos, de manera que las pequeñas descargas viajaban directamente para alimentar mi excitación, haciéndola temblar. Sus besos también habían comenzado a bajar en esa dirección, y cuando me di cuenta una ligera preocupación me llegó. Intenté levantarme pero el dolor en mi costado me lo impidió.

—No te muevas, —me riñó mientras continuaba con su camino.

—Si planeas lo que yo me imagino Leo, me voy a tener que mover —dije en un susurro entre alegre y excitado.

—No, solo necesitas disfrutar, yo haré el resto.

Con una sonrisa ladina por primera vez en su rostro, se enderezó para también despojarse de su propia ropa. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera admirar su piel blanca que sólo por algunas partes dejaba a la vista componentes mecánicos.

Volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, esta vez con su boca continuando el trabajo que sus manos habían iniciado. Completamente indefenso solo podía retorcerme, sujetarme a su cabello castaño para no salir volando y gemir su nombre en la voz más baja que para entonces podía proferir, que llegados a ese punto no era para nada baja.

Me sentía a punto de estallar cuando se detuvo, solo un momento, pero su mirada me dijo que lo mejor estaba a punto de iniciar. Gateó sobre mí como un gato que acorrala a su presa indefensa, hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre mi cadera. 

—Es… espera… —dije con un último esfuerzo, a pesar de que era lo último que deseara en ese momento—. Sé que, puede llegar a ser doloroso si no te preparas antes.

Poco caso me hizo mientras tomaba mi sexo y se alineaba con el. 

—Está bien, esto es… por lo único por lo cual se mantuvo ese lugar, es su única función —contestó en un susurró mientras iba bajando. 

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente extasiado por la sensación mientras LEo baja por completo, rodeándome con una deliciosa presión. Jadeé su nombre con fuerza mientras él se inclinaba hacia atrás hasta recargarse en mis muslos.

Con ese apoyo comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, al inicio sus movimientos hacían un eco de dolor en mi costado, sin embargo en lugar de menguarlo, este dolor acrecentaba el placer que me carcomía.

En efecto en el rostro de Leo no había ningún indicio de dolor, todo era éxtasis incluídos los gemidos agudos que salían de su garganta, seguramente mucho mejor y más melódicos que cualquier canción. 

Todo era armonioso y satisfactorio, nuestra delicio iba creciendo más y más hasta que, sin poder ya contenerme, explote en su interior, gimiendo con bastante fuerza su nombre mientras él hacía lo propio.

—¡Ah Dios! Eso a sido delicioso, —exclamé una vez las oleadas del orgasmo remitieron.

Con el mismo cuidado del inicio Leo se levantó.

—Lo ha sido, dame un momento, —dijo antes de dirigirse al baño.

Volvió algunos instantes después, en la duermevela que había caído luego del encuentro fui medianamente consciente de que se dedicaba a limpiarme antes de recostarse a mi lado.

—Te amo, —susurró a mi lado, logrando que mi pecho se hinchara de felicidad.

Todo era tan perfecto para ese momento ¿qué más podría hacernos falta en esos momentos? 

La respuesta llegó acompañada de los toques apresurados de Hyuk en la puerta. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de cubrirnos con las cobijas antes de que entrara aquel torbellino de hiperactividad.

—¡Hyungs, hyungs! Será mejor que vengan rápido, HakYeon ha recibido un mensaje de Ken, ¡Vengan! —Y salió con la misma impetuosidad que había entrado.

Leo y yo sonreímos mientras nos vestíamos, Hyuk era como un hermano menor y, desde que habíamos regresado, Leo se había convertido en uno más de sus “hyungs”. De nuevo Leo me ayudó a vendarme y a vestirme para luego dirigirnos al cuartel de logística.

—¡Al fin llegan! tardaron mucho, moriré de curiosidad por hacerme esperar tanto, —dramatizó el más joven de la reunión.

N lo silenció con un golpe juguetón en el cuello mientras Leo y no nos acomodábamos ante el enorme monitos donde las figuras de Ken y de Hongbin aparecían congeladas. Le di un vistazo de reojo a Leo pero él miraba divertido a N y a Hyuk en su pelea infantil. 

Cuando estuvo todo listo N inició el video mensaje, lo primero que vimos fue la alegre sonrisa de Hongbin y la de Ken un poco más seria.

_ ~Hola chicos, espero que estén bien. _

_ Luego de pensarlo durante un tiempo, Hongbin y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión: ustedes nos salvaron, y nos enseñaron que no somos tan diferentes, ahora incluso tenemos a un amigo en común.  _

_ Sabemos que no podemos pedirles vivir juntos, sería una tontería luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero creemos que podemos llegar a una tregua. _

_ Como pudieron darse cuenta aquel día, estoy conectado con la interfaz de todos los robots cercanos y he dado el comando para que ningún humano sea perseguido ni en nuestra ciudad ni en la suya. No creo que sea un pago suficiente luego de haber salvado a que que es lo más valioso para mí, pero es lo mejor que de momento puedo hacer. _

_ Espero se encuentren bien hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver. ¡Adios!~ _

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano, el cual Hongbin imitó con mayor efusividad, luego de lo cual la imagen se apagó por completo.

El silencio que siguió fue espeso, cada uno procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. AL final fue Hyuk con su habitual energía quien rompió el silencio, aplaudiendo con alegría.

—¡Sí! Volveremos a ser libres, tal vez no como antes pero ¡Ya no tendremos que estarnos escondiendo y escabullendo por comida!

N o miraba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Luego soltó un suspiro de rendición antes de detener la euforia de Hyuk por sus hombros.

—De acuerdo, la vez pasada tuviste razón así que esperaré que vuelvas a tenerla. Sin embargo no dejaremos de ser cautelosos.

El resto asentimos, conformes con las palabras de nuestro líder. Me giré entonces hacia Leo, que en ningún momento había desenlazado sus dedos de los míos, él sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Ahora podemos comenzar nuestra nueva vida, juntos, —dijo con aquella voz melodiosa y baja antes de besarme.

FIN

Julio 2020

_ *********** _

_ ¡FIn! Así acabamos este fanfic bonitos lectores míos, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lo han disfrutado tanto como yo? _

_ ¿Qué les parece este final? No quería ni podía dejar que nuestros “villanos” terminaran mal, prefiero que todos seamos felices. Al ser un fanfic corto creo que no hubo demasiada trama como para que algo quedara inconcluso, sin embargo si ustedes sienten que algo faltó por cerrar o aclarar no duden en decírmelo  _

_ Y para los que me han pedido que haga lo mismo con “wolf” y “Shangri-la” les pido un poco de paciencia. Quiero terminar primero otras dos novelas largas que tengo así como otro fanfic GTOP en el que también estoy trabajando (Se me juntó toda la inspiración XD) pero prometo que más adelante intentaré avanzar con aquellas. _

_ A mi me ha hecho muy feliz no solo escribir el fanfic, sino publicarlo y leer todos sus bonitos comentarios.  _

_ Sin más, nos leemos en la siguiente historia _

_ ¡Sean Felices! _


End file.
